In Eirinn
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Alors qu'ils détruisent les Horcruxes, le trio trouve le plus improbable des alliés dans le plus improbable des lieux. Slash – Harry/Salazar, AU (Traduction)
1. Chapter 1

_Salut les gens :)_

 _J'avais envie d'écrire un Salazar/Harry, histoire de changer un peu, puis j'ai trouvé ce texte sympa et j'ai décidé de le traduire._

 _Normalement l'auteur original en a fait qu'un OS mais comme cela fait plus de 25 000 mots, j'ai trouvé que cela ferait un peu long à lire, du coup je pense que je le partagerais en trois ou quatre chapitres ^^_

 _Une chose importante avant de lire: Une partie de l'histoire a été écrite avant la sortie des Reliques de la Mort, alors l'auteur a opéré quelques changements:_

 __ Le médaillon de Salazar a été détruit grâce à un sort et non par une épée._

 __ Le Trio n'est pas resté en Angleterre, ils ont fait un détour par l'Irlande du Nord et les mots tabous comme "Voldemort" ne fonctionnent pas très bien là-bas. Et il n'y a pas non plus de Rafleurs._

 __ Le titre est en gaélique_

 _Voilà voilà :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire est à **Batsutousai** , je n'ai fait que la traduction._

 _Bonne lecture. J'espère que vous voudrez la suite !_

* * *

 _Résumé : Alors qu'ils détruisent les horcruxes, le trio trouve le plus improbable des alliés dans le plus improbable des lieux._ Slash – Harry/Salazar, AU

 **In Eirinn**

 **OoOoOo**

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec le sortilège. Il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il voulait vraiment savoir.

« Peut-être que tu as fait une erreur. »

Ce n'est pas ce que voulait Harry qui allait empêcher Hermione de faire des théories.

« Peut-être que cela faisait parti du _plan_ de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Ou Ron d'élaborer des théories sur des conspirations.

« Uhg... »

Ou l'homme d'apparaître à la place de l'Horcruxe.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent silencieusement vers l'homme en question.

L'homme qui était apparu était musclé, mais mince. De cheveux noirs tombaient au niveau de ses épaules et sa peau était bronzée. Il était entièrement habillé de vert foncé et d'argent. Sa tunique et son manteau étaient en parfait état et une épée pendait à la ceinture de cuir qui entourait sa taille.

L'homme gémit à nouveau et ouvrit de superbes yeux vert pâle. Puis il demanda quelque chose dans une langue qui ressemblait vaguement au gaélique. Une langue que Hermione avait brièvement étudié quand ils avaient décidé d'échapper aux sbires de Voldemort en Irlande du Nord, où l'agitation politique rendait les choses difficiles, même pour le gouvernement magique.

« _Ni thuigim »_ essaya Hermione, trébuchant sur les mots qu'elle connaissait à peine et n'utilisait jamais. « _Un bhfuil Béarla agat ? »_

 _«_ De l'anglais ? »répondit l'inconnu avec un accent appuyé et un froncement de sourcils.

« J'ai demandé où j'étais » dit-il après quelques minutes de silence . Hermione se dit que son accent ressemblait plus à de l'Écossais, même s'il avait parlé gaélique.

« En Irlande du Nord » lâcha Ron d'une voix froide. « Où pensiez-vous que vous étiez ? »

L'homme regarda autour de lui avec incrédulité durant un long moment, ignorant Ron qui devenait rouge de colère. Brusquement, ses yeux s'élargirent et il se figea.

« Uhm, tout va bien ? » s'enquit Hermione toujours compatissante.

L'inconnu se retourna pour la fixer du regard, l'horreur et l'excitation s'entremêlant dans ses yeux. «Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Le 24 septembre 1997 » répondit Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça a marché » murmura l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? » voulut savoir la jeune fille.

L'homme sourit aux trois adolescents. « Je m'appelle Salazar Serpentard et je viens de l'an 797. »

Ron et Harry restèrent bouchée devant lui, incrédules. Hermione, elle, devint pâle comme un linge et manqua s'évanouir.

Salazar Serpentard se mit à rire.

OoOoO

Un hôtel à County Armagh- Irlande du Nord

OoOoO

« D'accord » résuma Hermione, une fois qu'ils furent tous confortablement installés dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient. « D'une certaine façon la destruction de l'Horcuxe a fait venir Salazar Serpentard. Ce qui signifie que vous avez voyagé dans le temps ? » demanda la jeune fille au Fondateur.

Celui-ci soupira. « Je suis allée voir une Voyante, après m'être disputé avec Godric, et elle m'a parlé d'une prophétie- »

« J'en aie _vraiment_ assez de ces prophéties » marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

« -Qui a déclaré que je devrais me placer sur la Stèle de la Lune, la veille de la pleine-lune, afin que je puisse être envoyé aux élèves qui auraient le plus besoin de moi. » Il observa les trois adolescents d'un œil critique. « Je suppose que c'est vous. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide d'un _serpent visqueux_ » grogna Ron. « Et _surtout pas_ de l'ancêtre de Vous-Savez-Qui...qui va probablement se ranger du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. »

« Je suis toujours là » rétorqua sèchement Serpentard. « J'ignore de quoi vous parlez. Pour l'instant, commencez déjà par vous _présenter._ » Il les regarda d'une manière significative.

« Oh ! » lâcha Hermione, un peu embêtée. « Je suis désolée, je suis Hermione Granger. Voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. »

Serpentard considéra les enfants. Le garçon roux appartenait clairement à la maison de Godric, vu son impolitesse. La fille devait sans doute venir de Serdaigle, car elle semblait connaître beaucoup de choses. Quand au dernier garçon... "J'ai toujours pensé que la maison de Godric méprisait la mienne. »

« C'est le cas » lui assura Ron, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Serpentard observa Harry avec encore plus de curiosité. « Alors pourquoi... »

« Je suis un Gryfondor » fit Harry d'un ton brusque, sachant très bien ce que l'homme allait dire.

Salazar Serpentard fronça les sourcils. « Je pense que je peux repérer ma propre maison, jeune homme. »

Ron prit un air offensé. « Harry n'est pas Serpentard. Il est même le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. »

« Quidditch ? » répéta Serpentard avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Le sport, vous savez ? » répondit Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Où on joue sur des balais. Ça ne vous dit rien ? »

Harry toussota. « Ron, le Quidditch a été inventé bien _après_ l'époque de Serpentard. « Rappelle-toi, le terrain n'a été construit il n'y a que deux cents ans. »

Hermione marmonna. « Si seulement tu prêtais autant d'attention à tes manuels scolaires qu'à ces stupides bouquins sur le Quidditch ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur le Fondateur. « C'est un sport très populaire dans le monde sorcier d'aujourd'hui. Pratiquement tous les pays d'Europe ont au moins une équipe. Les maisons ont chacune leur propre équipe, et je suis capitaine de celle de Gryffondor. »

Serpentard renifla puis changea de sujet, demandant. « Qui est ce...Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« Voldemort » répondit Harry, roulant des yeux de nouveau quand Ron frissonna. « Oh arrête ça, Ron, tu veux ! Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est votre héritier. C'est votre travail de réparer ce que vous avez fait...Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? » questionna-t-il alors que Serpentard dévisageait Harry comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants » l'informa le Fondateur.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas eu accidentellement de moments intimes avec une femme qui aurait donné naissance à des enfants ? » questionna Hermione.

« Oh non du ciel, Hermione ! »

« Impossible » affirma Serpentard d'un ton catégorique. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec de femmes. »

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent, et Hermione cligna des yeux. Ron sourit et persifla : « Alors le maléfique Serpentard est puceau ? »

« J'ai dit que je n'avais jamais eu de relation avec une _femme_ , mon garçon, pas que j'étais puceau. »

« Alors avec qui auriez-vous... »Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent alors qu'il faisait le lien. « Oh. »

« Oui, Ron » commenta sèchement Hermione. « Oh. »

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi Voldemort pense-t-il qu'il est votre Héritier ? » demanda Harry ignorant Ron et Hermione. « Je veux dire, c'est un Fourchelang après tout. »

Serpentard ricana. « Juste parce que j'étais le Fourchelang le mieux connu ne veut pas dire que j'étais le _seul_ , petit serpent. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom que le fondateur lui avait attribué, mais préféra l'ignorer. « Donc cela signifie que Voldemort n'est _pas_ un Serpentard ? »

Le fondateur soupira. « Je n'ai pas dit ça...Mon père...comment vous avez dit déjà ?...a souvent eu des « moments intimes » avec des femmes, comme il était courant pour les hommes de cette époque. J'ai donc eu trois frères et deux sœurs, bien que je n'aie personnellement rencontré qu'un seul de mes frères. Le Fourchelang était le cadeau de mon père et tous mes frères ont été nommés Serpentard, donc il est possible que ce « Voldemort » soit lié de cette façon. »

« Je n'aurais pas voulu assister à leurs réunions de famille » marmonna Ron.

« Elle aurait probablement ressemblé à l'une des tiennes » rétorqua Hermione, puis elle regarda Serpentard et demanda : »Alors, vous haïssiez les Moldus ? »

L'homme aux longs cheveux sombres cligna des yeux. « Les Moldus ? »

« Des personnes sans magie » expliqua Hermione.

« Oh ! » Serpentard haussa les épaules. « Je ne les aimais pas, mais peu d'entre nous les appréciait. De toute façon, à cette époque on brûlait ou on noyait pour l'infraction la plus infime. Ma propre mère était une non-magique, et elle a été brûlée sur un bûcher à cause de ma magie accidentelle."

« Vous êtes un Sang-Mélé ? » s'étonna Ron en même temps que Hermione qui disait : « Je suis désolée, monsieur. »

Serpentard eut un soupir. « Ce supposé héritier, il tue des non-magiques ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Toute personne qui n'est pas un Sang-Pur...Hum...Plus précisément, toute personne n'étant pas capable de retracer son ascendance magique à travers les générations. »

Serpentard secoua la tête. « On dirait une de mes sœurs. »

« Eh bien, maintenant, nous savons d'où vient sa réplique » plaisanta Ron.

Serpentard haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que je suis le plus connu de la lignée de ma famille ? »

Quand les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête, il reprit : « Cela explique bien des choses. L'Histoire a tendance à se déformer au fur et à mesure que s'écoulent les siècles. Godric a peut-être aussi joué un rôle. »

« Attendez » interrompit Ron. « Si Godric Gryffondor et vous ne vous êtes pas disputés à cause de la pureté du sang, alors pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? »

Serpentard eut l'air légèrement mal à l'aise, mais il répondit : « Il a découvert que je préférais les hommes. A cette époque tout sorcier refusant d'avoir une progéniture était soit banni soit lynché à mort, à l'instar des non-magiques. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée » répéta Hermione, pleine de compassion.

Le Fondateur secoua la tête. « C'est du passé. » Il sourit d'un air sinistre. « Un passé de plus de mille ans en fait. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un mentionner le mot « Horcruxe » ?

Harry opina de la tête. « Voldemort en a fait quelques-uns. »

Serpentard haussa un sourcil. « _Quelques-uns ? »_

« Six » précisa Hermione. « Autant que nous le sachions. »

L'homme cligna des yeux durant un long moment, puis soupira et se frotta les yeux, marmonnant quelque chose en gaélique.

Hermionne crut discerner dans ses paroles quelque chose ressemblant à « enfant », puis « fou », mais elle n'en était pas tout à fait certaine. Quand Harry et Ron lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif, elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« Pour l'instant ignorons la question de savoir _pourquoi_ il ferait une chose pareille » marmonna Serpentard en anglais. « Que savez-vous d'eux ? »

« Des Horcruxes en général, ou de Voldemort en particulier ? » s'enquit Harry, ignorant Ron qui avait frissonné au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Les deux » fit Serpentard en le regardant.

« Les Horcruxes sont le réceptacle d'un morceau d'âme, divisé lors d'un crime commis de sang-froid » répondit fermement Harry alors que Hermione hésitait à parler de magie noire. « Et nous en connaissons plusieurs, dont celui qui vous a aidé à venir ici et qui a été détruit. Nous savons qu'il y a le serpent de compagnie de Voldemort et une coupe appartenant à Helga Poufsouffle. Nous pensons aussi qu'il a quelque chose de Rowena Serdaigle. »

Serpentard hocha la tête. « C'est sans doute son diadème ». Il porta son regard sur Hermione. « Tu dois être au courant. Il y a un buste de Rowena dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. »

Hermione prit un air embarrassé. « Je suis une Gryffondor »

Le fondateur cligna des yeux avec incrédulité. « Qu'est-ce que ce chapeau a _fait_? » se plaignit-il. « J'avais dit à Godric qu'un vulgaire chapeau ne serait jamais capable de répartir convenablement les élèves dans les maisons... »

La jeune fille eut un rire nerveux. « Je...euh...je lui ai demandé de me mettre à Gryffondor. Il m'a dit que je serais mieux à Serdaigle mais j'avais tellement entendu parlé de Gryffondor et comme on me taquinait toujours pour mon intelligence à l'école primaire... »

Salazar Serpentard poussa un soupir irrité et regarda Harry. « Et toi ? As-tu aussi discuté avec cette chose rapiécée ? »

« Harry n'est pas un Serpentard ! » insista Ron.

Harry se tourna pour regarder le rouquin attendant qu'il se calme avant de se tourner vers Serpentard. « Oui « confirma-t-il.

« Harry ! » s'écria son meilleur ami, scandalisé.

Harry haussa les sourcils dans sa direction. « Je suis Fourchelang » lui rappela-t-il sèchement.« Avec une certaine propension à enfreindre les règles. »

Serpentard laissa échapper un rire « Un Fourchelang ? »

Avec une grimace, Harry hocha la tête, montrant la cicatrice sur son front. « Voldemort a tenté de me tuer quand j'étais bébé, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Le sort a rebondi sur moi et l'a frappé. Il m'arrive d'avoir des visions à cause de ça et de parler en Fourchelang. »

Serpentard plissa les yeux et se précipita pour toucher la cicatrice avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps de réagir. Ron sortait sa baguette lorsque le Fondateur se rassit sur sa chaise, la mine songeuse. « Cette cicatrice est un Horcruxe » rapporta-t-il.

Harry déglutit.

« _Quoi ? »_ cria Ron. « Mais Harry n'est pas- »

« Tu sembles bien sûr de ce que ton ami _n'est pas_ , petit lionceau » se moqua Serpentard. « J'ai déjà vu des Horcruxes et je sais ce que je dis. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, son regard dérivant vers l'endroit où était assis Harry, immobile et un peu pâle. « Y-a-t-il un moyen de l'enlever sans blesser Harry ? »

Serpenta la regarda d'un manière pensive puis se reporta sur Harry. « Tu as as dit qu'il avait essayé de te tuer et que le sort avait rebondi ? » Harry hocha rapidement la tête. « Quel sort était-ce ? »

« Le sortilège de la Mort» répondit calmement Harry.

Le fondateur renifla. « Très bien, je vois. » D'un geste vif il sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction du garçon. « _Avada Kedavra »_

 _«_ HARRY ! » hurlèrent Ron et Hermione, bondissant sur leurs pieds.

L'Élu cligna des yeux tandis que le sort frappait sa cicatrice. Il sentit un éclair de douleur bref et aveuglant, puis tout fut fini. Très lentement, il se leva et toucha la surface à présent lisse de son front. « Elle est partie » murmura-t-il.

Salazar Serpentard rangea sa baguette avec un sourire satisfait.

« H-Harry ? » bafouilla Hermione en tendant la main vers lui, sans oser toutefois le toucher. A côté d'elle, les taches de rousseur de Ron ressortaient sur son visage pâle.

« Je vais bien » assura le garçon, offrant un sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis. « Hermione, est-ce qu'on a des potions pour les maux de tête ? »

Ses deux amis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se hâtant de prendre la potion demandée.

L'Élu soupira et leva la tête vers Serpentard qui haussa un sourcil. « Un avertissement aurait été apprécié » déclara l'adolescent.

Serpentard arqua son autre sourcil. « Sauf que tu aurais tressailli ou essayé d'esquiver ou bien tes amis auraient voulu m'en empêcher. »

« Bien sûr que nous l'aurions fait ! » se récria Ron.

Hermione tendit à Harry la potion souhaitée. « J'aurais préféré qu'il y ait un autre moyen » dit-elle comme son ami avalait le liquide.

Serpentard haussa les épaules. « Voldemort aurait pu regretter de l'avoir fait, mais l'Horcruxe était trop entrelacée dans son âme pour simplement enlever la cicatrice qui en était imprégnée. »

Harry toucha de nouveau la peau nue de son front, guère habituée à une telle sensation, pendant que Hermione rangeait la potion dans son sac « Voldemort ne regretterait jamais d'avoir tenté de me tuer » dit-il avec certitude. « Mais qu'avez-vous voulu dire par : il était entrelacé dans mon âme ? »

Le Fondateur le regarda en soupirant. « Tu as dit que tu pouvais parler Fourchelang ? » L'adolescent opina de la tête. « Au fil du temps ce petit bout d'âme se serait attaché à ton âme, la contaminant peu à peu, devenant plus puissant. Si bien que tu n'aurais plus été toi-même et tu serais devenu un autre Voldemort. »

Harry frissonna. « Merci » souffla-t-il, sans savoir pourquoi il remerciait le Fondateur.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ? » questionna Ron, la bouche sèche.

Au regard curieux de l'homme, Harry raconta : « Le premier Horcruxe que nous avons rencontré se trouvait dans un journal intime, celui de Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Elle a commencé à écrire dedans et elle s'est lentement fait posséder jusqu'à faire sortir un Basilic dans l'école. Voldemort l'a entraînée dans la Chambre des Secrets pour se servir de l'énergie de Ginny et se faire un nouveau corps. »

« Pour répondre à ta question, alors oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il se serait passé. Sauf que l'Horcruxe dans la cicatrice du petit serpent n'était pas assez puissant pour créer un nouveau corps, il l'aurait fait avec le sien » expliqua Salazar Serpentard. Les trois amis frémirent à cette pensée. « Maintenant, expliquez-moi pourquoi il y avait un Basilic dans mon école. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas mis là ? » claqua la voix de Ron, incrédule.

« _Ronald_! » siffla Hermione. « Il n'essayait pas de tuer des Moldus ! »

« Ça, c'est ce qu'il dit » grogna Ron.

Serpentard observa Harry qui roulait des yeux en direction de ses meilleurs amis. « Une traduction ? » demanda le Fondateur.

Harry toussa mais ses deux amis continuaient à se chamailler, alors il finit par expliquer: "La légende raconte qu'une chambre secrète construite dans l'école renfermerait un Basilic. Et que lorsque le _véritable_ héritier de Serpentard viendrait, alors il libérerait le Basilic et tuerait tous les Né-Moldus, purifiant ainsi notre monde. »

Le fondateur cligna des yeux. « Jamais je n'ai laissé de Basilic dans l'école. »

« Je vous crois » sourit Harry alors que Ron s'apprêtait à dire au Fondateur ce qu'il pensait.

« Harry ! » se plaignit le rouquin.

Son ami le regarda avec amusement.

« Et la chambre, si c'est celle à laquelle je pense, a été construite pour assurer la sécurité des élèves en cas d'attaque contre l'école » poursuivit Serpentard, ignorant le rouquin. « Les professeurs auraient dû avoir un mot de passe pour l'ouvrir si jamais il y avait une attaque »

« Il y avait un mot de passe mais il était en Fourchelang »

L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Quelqu'un l'a changé alors, jamais nous en aurions créé un dans une langue que seule une minorité peut utiliser » Il ajouta. « Il y avait une grande statue de Merlin là-dedans d'ailleurs. »

Harry acquiesça, se rappelant la statue dont il avait cru que c'était Serpentard lui-même. Mais en voyant le Fondateur en question, il devait admettre que la statue ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Je suppose que tous ces changements ont dû être causé par l'un de mes frères et sœurs, ou leurs progénitures. Godric n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on ait traîné mon nom dans la boue, même si on s'est disputé »

Hermione se racla la gorge. « Je suppose que vous ne savez pas où se trouve le diadème de Serdaigle ou la coupe ? »

Salazar Serpentard se frotta le menton, l'air pensif. « En ce qui concerne le diadème, il est assez magique, donc cela ne devrait pas posé de problème. D'autant plus que je sais quoi chercher. En revanche, cette coupe serait plutôt compliquée à trouver. Helga les collectionnait. »

« Helga Poufsouffle collectionnait des coupes ? » s'étonna Ron, qui avait du mal à y croire.

« Helga collectionnait les jolies choses » corrigea Serpentard, ses lèves formèrent un petit sourire affectueux. « Elle adorait travailler la terre. La meilleure partie, nous disait-elle toujours, était de voir le produit fini: les pierres précieuses et les métaux précieux sont des produits finis, comme des plantes, avec un peu plus de brillance »

« Oh » souffla Hermione, les yeux brillants.

Serpentard laissa ses souvenirs de côté et regarda les trois adolescents. « Je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne sait à quoi ressemble cette coupe ? Je pourrais la reconnaître. »

« De l'or, deux poignées et un blaireau gravé d'un côté » répondit Harry. « Assez grande » Il mima la taille avec ses mains.

« Les poignées étaient-elles courbes ou droites ? » s'enquit l'homme.

« Courbées » se souvint Harry.

« Des pierres précieuses ? Peut-être dans l'œil du blaireau ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai vu aucun. »

« Dans ce cas, on dira qu'il n'y en avait pas » décida Serpentard. « Je pense que je connais celle dont vous parlez : Helga possédait une coupe très semblable à celle que vous m'avez décrite et qu'elle utilisait souvent pour entreposer des fleurs sauvages, insistant sur la beauté naturelle des fleurs qui rehaussait la beauté de la coupe d'or. » Il sourit à l'expression captivée de Hermione. « Il y avait quelques sortilèges pour garder les fleurs en vie et garder l'eau pleine, pas aussi rares que les sorts du diadème de Rowena, mais je devrais être capable de le localiser avec une difficulté mineure »

« Comment allez-vous les localiser ? » voulut savoir Hermione, quelque peu excitée. « Un sort obscur ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas dire si c'est obscur ou pas » fit remarquer Serpentard alors qu'il sortait de sa poche un petit miroir à main où un serpent argenté s'enroulait autour de la poignée ternie. « J'ai l'intention d'utiliser la divination »

« Ah _ça_... » marmonna Ron tandis que Hermione grimaçait.

« Nous avons eu quelques « soucis » avec un professeur de Divination » éclaircit Harry en voyant le fondateur lever un sourcil. « Son passe-temps préféré était de prédire la mort de quelqu'un chaque année, j'étais sa victime préférée. »

Serpentard grimaça. « Tu as toute ma sympathie » offrit-il avant de secouer la tête. « Je ne suis pas Voyant cependant, je ne fais aucune prédiction, je ne fais que scruter le présent »

« C'est vraiment de la divination, alors ? » demanda Hermione. « Trelawney semblait plutôt déterminée à regarder l'avenir. »

« La divination du futur est la plus connue » confirma Serpentard en baissant les yeux vers son miroir. « mais ce n'est pas la seule divination. Elle est aussi la plus difficiles à maîtriser, car tu dois être prêt à t'ouvrir aux va-et-vient du temps si tu désire voir quelque chose. Tu dois également garder à l'esprit que ce que tu vois ne vient pas du passé, cela dépend entièrement des choix du présent. La divination du présent, elle, est beaucoup plus simple, bien qu'il y ait quelques restrictions. Par exemple même si ce Voldemort et moi partageons le même sang, je ne pourrais pas le chercher puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

« Alors Harry serait le seul à pouvoir le trouver » fit doucement Hermione. Lorsque le Fondateur la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils, elle expliqua : « Ron et moi ne l'avons jamais rencontré »

« Son Horcruxe serait peut-être suffisant » fit Serpentard en secouant la tête. « Peut-être pas celui du petit serpent, vu qu'il faisait parti de lui, mais vous avez manipulé un autre Horcruxe récemment, c'est bien celui que vous avez détruit pour m'appeler ? »

« Oh oui. »

« Alors on se débrouillera avec ça » dit Serpentard avant de scruter son miroir quelques minutes. « Hum » fit-il au bout d'un moment. « Je vois une pièce remplie d'objets. Le diadème repose sur la sculpture d'une tête d'homme rangée dans un placard endommagé »

« C'est la Salle sur Demande ! » réalisa Harry en tressaillant. « J'ai caché le livre de potions dans ce placard ! » Il grimaça, puis ajouta : « J'avais le diadème _à portée de mains_. »

« Au moins nous savons où il est » lâcha Ron tandis que Hermione reniflait à la mention du vieux livre de Rogue.

« Une pièce qui change en fonction de ce dont vous avez besoin ? » s'enquit Serpentard, le visage fermé.

Harry hocha la tête. « Au septième étage, vous devez marcher trois fois devant la porte en réfléchissant à ce dont vous avez besoin »

Le Fondateur lâcha un murmure : « Ainsi, ils l'ont terminée... » Puis il examina à nouveau son miroir. Les trois élèves retinrent leurs souffles tandis que l'homme fronçait les sourcils. « Je vois de l'or et de l'argent en grande quantité. » Il leur jeta un coup d'œil. « Il y aussi l'épée de Godric, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

« Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » répéta Hermione pendant que Ron se tournait vers Harry et sifflait : « Cette épée était censée être la _tienne »_

Serpentard secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas dire exactement ce que c'est. Il y a quelque chose de différent concernant l'épée, quelque chose d'étrange. »

« Elle pourrait se trouver dans un coffre ? » suggéra Harry, frottant distraitement son front, là où se trouvait sa cicatrice.

« Sans doute. Il y a-t-il un dépôt d'argent centralisé ? »

« Gringotts » répondit Hermione. « Mais il est géré par des gobelins et ils gardent les coffres avec tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Mais nous ne savons même pas à quel étage se trouve le coffre ! »

« Voldemort n'en a pas ? »

« J'en doute » murmura Harry. « Toutefois il a légué un Horcruxe à l'un de ses Mangemorts auparavant, donc il n'est pas exclu qu'il puisse le refaire. »

« La dernière fois, cela s'est plutôt mal passé pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Ron.

« Tu penses qu'il ferait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre concernant l'un de ses Horcruxes ? » demanda Hermione, ignorant Ron.

« Même s'il avait confiance en Malefoy, oui, j'en suis convaincu » affirma Harry. « En lui disant de le garder en sécurité, mais sans lui dire ce que c'est. Il a confié le journal à Malefoy qui était l'un de ses favoris. Donc je pense qu'il pourrait avoir donné la coupe à Rogue ou l'un des Lestrange, probablement Bellatrix » Son visage se tordit d'une grimace, il n'aimait aucune de ces options.

« Mais est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment confiance en Rogue ? » se demanda Hermione. « Il était si proche de Dumbledore... »

« Ce n'est pas faux. Dans ce cas, c'est à Bellatrix qu'il a dû en donner un » fit Harry. Puis il soupira. « En somme, tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de voler la coupe dans le coffre de Lestrange, de nous faufiler à l'intérieur de Poudlard sans se faire tuer, et de trouver Nagini. »

« N'y a-t-il pas moyen, je ne sais pas, d'appeler les Horcruxes à vous ? De les invoquer ?» demanda Ron à Serpentard.

« Tant que je n'ai pas un droit de propriété sur eux, non » répliqua le fondateur en secouant la tête et en écartant son miroir.

« Merde alors ! »

Hermione cependant remarqua une lueur sournoise briller dans les yeux du fondateur. « Vous êtes Salazar Serpentard » dit-elle calmement.

L'homme leva un sourcil, un rictus sarcastique sur les lèvres. « Effectivement. »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur Ron. « Tu ferais tout ce que Godric Gryffondor te demanderait s'il était là, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais » admit Ron, l'air un peu incertain. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'un Serpentard pourrait faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps ordinaire, sauf si c'est pour son Fondateur. » réalisa Harry, avant de se tourner vers Salazar Serpentard. « Pensez-vous que vous arriveriez à convaincre Bellatrix de vous donner la coupe ou alors l'épée de Gryffondor ? »

Serpentard pencha la tête, pensif. « Peut-être, oui, mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle me croie »

« Cela vaut le coup » insista Hermione. « C'est vraiment tout ce que nous avons, et la tromper serait plus simple que de s'infiltrer dans Gringotts »

« Je voudrais que l'un de vous vienne avec moi » déclara le Fondateur. « Invisible, si possible. »

« Nous pourrions _tous_ y aller » suggéra Ron.

Harry secoua la tête. « La cape ne peut contenir que deux personnes, Ron. Pourquoi Hermione et toi n'essayeriez-vous pas d'entrer à Poudlard pour aller chercher le diadème ? Contactez Ginny et voyez si elle ou quelqu'un d'autre ne connait pas un passage menant au château que les Mangemorts ignorent. Nous pourrons nous revoir ici ou dans l'un de nos camps précédents. »

« Les Mangemorts ont l'air d'avoir toujours des problèmes en Irlande du Nord, donc cet hôtel devrait rester en sécurité » fit Hermione. « Si vous voyez quelqu'un quand vous reviendrez, laissez un signe ou un message et transplanez sur notre dernier site, on se retrouvera là-bas. »

Harry approuva et ses yeux dérivèrent vers la fenêtre. « Allons dormir, nous partirons à la première heure à l'aube »

« Comment allons-nous faire pour les lits ? » s'enquit Ron, jetant à Salazar Serpentard un regard soupçonneux.

Le Fondateur eut un reniflement tandis que Harry fermait les yeux et se frottait le nez. Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation irritée. « Franchement, Ron ! »

La chambre possédait deux grands lits. Hermione en avait pris un pendant que Harry et Ron se partageaient l'autre, se donnant de temps à autre des coups de pied dans leur sommeil. La jeune fille leur avait dit une fois que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de partager son lit avec Ron, mais celui-ci était devenu rouge brique puis il avait pris la fuite, prétextant qu'il avait un truc urgent à faire.

« Ron, tu peux dormir avec Hermione et j'irais avec Salazar Serpentard » proposa Harry. Quand le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, il ajouta : « A moins que tu ne préfères dormir avec lui ? Ou alors Hermione pourrait le faire, elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier »

« Ce ne serait pas un problème » confirma la jeune fille.

« Non, non, c'est bon ! » coupa Ron, décochant un regard noir à Hermione et son meilleur ami qui souriaient tous les deux, avant de fusiller du regard le Fondateur. « Si jamais vous faites _quelque chose_ à Harry- »

« Cesse donc de mordre, le lionceau » rétorqua Serpentard, ses lèvres plissées en un sourire amusé. « Tant que l'un d'entre vous ne me donne pas de raison de le faire, je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. »

« C'est vous qui le dites » dit Ron d'un ton méfiant avant de se calmer.

Hermione alla fouiller dans leur réserve de nourriture et distribua des portions à tout le monde. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, ils se relayèrent la salle de bain et finirent par aller se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut les gens !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes :) J'ai eu le temps de traduire la suite cette semaine. Ce sera un peu plus compliqué la semaine prochaine vu que j'ai des partiels. Mais bon, ça devrait le faire quand même._

 _Pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre, ça devrait vous plaire ^^_

 _Salazar me plait décidément ! Je ne regrette pas du tout d'être dans sa maison, hé hé ! :p_

 _Pour le titre, normalement cela veut dire: En Irlande ^^_

 _Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry et Hermione s'étaient, comme d'habitude, levés en premier. Ils se mirent dans un coin et Hermione lança un sortilège de silence afin qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement et partager les affaires dont Harry aurait besoin par la suite. Les deux adolescents rangeaient le tout dans un second sac que la jeune fille avait rapidement créé à l'aide de sa magie.

« Es-tu sûr de toi ? » questionna Hermione, une fois qu'elle eût fini de jeter ses sorts sur le nouveau sac. « Je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre Serpentard- il n'a rien à voir avec ces histoires- mais aller rencontrer Bellatrix et la tromper avec quelqu'un que nous venons juste de rencontrer ? »

« Je sais » admit Harry « mais nous avons besoin des Horcruxes, et je crois que c'est notre meilleure chance. S'il y avait un autre moyen, je le prendrais sur le champs, mais nous n'avons guère le choix. » Il lâcha un soupir, passant ses doigts sur sa cape. « Si tu n'as aucune nouvelles de nous d'ici mercredi, alors prépare-toi au pire et trouve un autre moyen d'obtenir la coupe : implique l'Ordre si tu veux, mais fait passer les Horcruxes avant moi »

« Je le ferais » promit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu feras attention, pas vrai ? »

« N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours fait ? » la taquina le brun avec un sourire mutin.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur le bras. « N'essaye pas de me tromper, Harry Potter, je te connais que trop bien."

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de retourner trier leurs affaires.

« Tu _essaieras_ d'être prudent » fit Hermione, dont la formulation ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande.

« Ouais, j'essaierais » rit Harry. « Et je ne laisserais pas Serpentard en mauvaise posture. Tu le sais. »

« Oui » fit Hermione avec un petit sourire triste. « Souviens-toi seulement qu'il est capable de s'occuper de lui-même, d'accord ? Cette épée n'est pas juste là pour décorer, et il a aidé à fonder Poudlard »

« Et s'il y a quelqu'un pour arrêter la tuerie des Mangemorts, c'est lui » acquiesça Harry. « Ça aussi, je le sais. »

Ils finissaient juste de ranger et de fermer les deux sacs lorsque la jeune fille posa une question. « Comment allons-nous les détruire ? Je veux dire, nous avons eu de la chance avec ce sort. J'ignore si cela aurait marché si Serpentard n'était pas apparu. »

Harry se frotta le front, le visage pensif. « Eh bien, Nagini devrait être facile, il suffit de la tuer, mais en ce qui concerne les autres...J'aurais dû demander au professeur Dumbledore comment il a fait pour détruire la bague. »

Salazar Serpentard remua dans le lit que Harry et lui avaient partagé, faisant retourner les adolescents. « On pourrait lui demander » suggéra Hermione. « Il semble en savoir un peu plus sur eux. »

« N'en parle surtout pas à Ron » répliqua Harry d'un ton fatigué. « Il va encore répéter que Serpentard est un sorcier noir et qu'il a l'intention de tous nous tuer et de rejoindre Voldemort... »

Hermione pouffa de rire derrière sa main et secoua la tête. « Il n'est pas comme ça » Harry lui jeta un regard sceptique. « Disons que c'est par moment » admit-elle.

Les lèvres de Harry frémirent. « Harry ne _peut pas_ être un Serpentard » dit-il en mimant approximativement la voix de Ron.

« Arrête ça ! » Hermione lui donna à nouveau une tape sur le bas, le faisant rire. « Oh, tu es terrible » lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire.

Serpentard, qui s'était levé, s'approcha vers eux. « Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous avez été envoyés à Gryffondor » commenta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Nous sommes un groupe qui aime s'amuser » rétorqua Harry alors que Hermione fouillait dans son sac à main pour donner quelque chose à manger au sorcier plus âgé. « Bonjour, Serpentard »

« Petit serpent, petit aigle. »

« Les deux Gryffondor levèrent les yeux au ciel. Hermione offrit au Fondateur la nourriture qu'elle venait de trouver. « Tenez monsieur. »

« Je ne suis plus professeur, et je ne l'ai pas été depuis... » Il considéra la question alors qu'il s'installait près des adolescents. « Très longtemps » finit-il par dire. « M'appeler « monsieur» est donc inutile. A la place, utilisez mon prénom, sinon on finira par me confondre avec ma maison. »

« Vous pouvez aussi utiliser _nos_ prénoms » appuya Harry. « Je peux vous donner une piqûre de rappel, si vous en avez besoin. »

L'homme eut un petit rire. « Tu marques un point, Harry, et...Hermione, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, Serpent-, Salazar » corrigea rapidement Hermione en rougissant. « Pardon. »

Le Fondateur secoua la tête, puis regarda Harry. « Quand as-tu l'intention de partir ? »

« Quand vous aurez fini, je suppose » déclara Harry, se grattant la tête. « Aussi, je suppose que vous savez comment détruire les Horcruxes ? »

Salazar Serpentard s'arrêta brusquement de mâcher et lança un regard méprisant aux deux adolescents. Après un moment, il avala sa bouchée et demanda : « Vous ne savez pas comment les détruire, pourquoi les chassez-vous alors ? »

« Personne ne m'en a parlé » expliqua doucement Harry, l'expression déchirée. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait l'année dernière avant de se faire tuer par Rogue, et je suppose qu'il a oublié de me dire comment les détruire. »

Le Fondateur lâcha un soupir irrité. « J'aurais dû m'en douter » marmonna-t-il avant de secouer la tête. « Les Horcruxes ne peuvent être détruits que par quelque chose qui puisse détruire l'âme, ainsi que le réceptacle. Vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait bien un basilic à Poudlard ? »

« Oui mais il est mort » répondit le brun. « Je l'ai tué. »

Serpentard arqua un sourcil étonné dans sa direction. « Le venin de basilic suffirait, ainsi que le Feudeymon, même s'il reste difficile à contrôler. » Il ajouta : « Il y a également quelques potions qui pourraient le faire, mais elles sont longues à préparer. Le Sortilège de la Mort fonctionnerait, y compris sur des réceptacle inanimés. L'un des réceptacle est un serpent, n'est-ce pas ? » Les adolescents hochèrent la tête, les yeux écarquillés. «Tout ce qui tue le serpent, devrait nous débarrasser du morceau d'âme, alors. »

« Du venin de basilic » releva Hermione en se tournant vers Harry. « Si nous pouvions entrer dans la Chambre des secrets, Ron et moi pourrions détruire le diadème dès que nous aurions mis la main dessus. »

« Mais aucun d'entre vous ne parle Fourchelang » fit remarquer Harry. « Je doute de pouvoir le faire à nouveau, plus avec ma cicatrice disparue. »

« Vous pourriez être en mesure de créer une entrée alternative à partir de- comment l'avez-vous appelé?- ah oui ! La Salle sur Demande » proposa Serpentard. « En supposant que la magie est réglée correctement, vous devriez pouvoir utiliser cette pièce pour aller n'importe où, y compris hors de l'école. »

« Un autre passage secret ? » lâcha Hermione, regardant Harry.

Celui-ci eut un sourire. « Une bonne chose que Fred et George ne le sachent pas. »

« Si Ginny peut l'ouvrir de l'intérieur de l'école, nous pourrions nous faufiler de cette façon, une fois que nous saurions où il sortira. »

« Oh » Harry grimaça. « Tu marques un point, mets-le dans le message adressé à Ginny. Ron et toi devrez sans doute rester à Pré-au-lard, le passage doit bien mener quelque part, de toute façon. »

« On se réfugiera peut-être dans la Cabane Hurlante » décida Hermione. « Les Mangemorts surveillent le passage, mais _pas l_ a Cabane elle-même. »

« Et vous pourrez protéger la Cabane contre toute intrusion ennemi » approuva Harry. « Ce n'est pas un mauvais plan. Si vous arrivez à rendre cet endroit suffisamment sûr alors laissez-nous un mot. Serp-Salazar et moi vous rejoindront dès que nous aurons récupérer la coupe. Plus près nous serons de l'école, plus nous aurons de chance de contacter des personnes à l'intérieur et de faire une mise au point. »

« Et une fois débarrassés de la coupe et du diadème, il restera Nagini et Voldemort lui-même » poursuivit la jeune fille. « A ce moment là, notre meilleur choix sera de le faire venir à nous. »

« Peut-être » dit Harry d'un ton hésitant. « Je préférerais ne pas me battre loin de l'école, mais cela reste un bon endroit pour se défendre et tenir bon jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre arrive. »

Serpentard se dressa sur ses pieds, se frottant les mains contre sa tunique. « Si jamais vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans la Chambre des secrets via la Salle sur Demande, alors essayez de prononcer : Godric, Rowena, Helga et mon prénom en anglais, devant l'entrée. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'ordre exact ni même si cela marchera, mais qui ne tente rien à rien. »

Hermione hocha la tête comme elle et Harry se mettaient debout. « J'ai compris, merci Salazar. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Le Fondateur ramassa son épée et son manteau qu'il avait laissés sur une chaise la veille, et s'habilla avec. « Harry, où allons-nous ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent » avoua Harry un peu embarrassé lorsque l'homme fronça les sourcils. « Je pense que Bellatrix se trouve probablement avec les Malfoy, et, d'après ce que m'a dit Mr Weasley, leur manoir est dans le Wiltshire. »

Serpentard laissa échapper un son irrité. « Et c'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez tous les trois ? J'espère que vous êtes chanceux ! »

Harry et Hermione affichèrent une expression contrite. « Oui » avoua la jeune fille. « Bizarrement, cela marche toujours en notre faveur. »

« Presque » corrigea Harry, le regard sombre alors que les images de la mort de Cédric, Sirius et Dumbledore défilaient dans sa tête.

« Oui, presque » approuva tristement Hermione, touchant doucement le bras de son ami.

Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire douloureux en retour, puis se tourna vers le Fondateur. « Je vais me débrouiller pour savoir où on est » dit-il en tendant un bras. « Je pourrais toujours observer les alentours juché sur mon balai et trouver le Manoir Malfoy, les connaissant, il ne devrait pas être difficile à localiser. »

« Bonne chance » dit Hermione tandis que Serpentard prenait le bras de Harry.

« Ouais, toi aussi. Essaye d'empêcher Ron de faire quelque chose de stupide. »

« Oui, j'essaierais » promit Hermione.

Harry eut un hochement de tête et Serpentard et lui transplanèrent dans un craquement sonore. Quelques secondes après, ils se trouvaient dans un champs. Harry fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de sa cape pendant que Serpentard examinait les lieux. « Nous sommes dans le Whiltshire ? » s'enquit-il.

Prenant sa cape, Harry eut un hochement d'épaule. « Un peu au sud, je pense, en fait. J'ai survolé brièvement cette zone à plusieurs reprises, donc je ne peux pas être complètement sûr que le Manoir est par là, mais je sais que nous sommes dans la bonne région. »

« Tu en es absolument certain ? » fit Serpentard un peu sceptique.

« Ouais, j'ai lu une carte tout à l'heure » rétorqua Harry avant de s'envelopper avec sa cape. « Vous voulez que j'essaye de voler et de regarder les alentours ? »

L'homme secoua la tête, une lueur rusée dans les yeux alors qu'il sortait sa baguette. « Indique-moi le Manoir Malfoy. » Sa baguette bougea dans sa main et pointa en direction du nord-ouest. « Il semblerait que nous devrions aller par là. »

Harry poussa un grognement, mais il se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le nord-ouest. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de silence, Harry voulut savoir : «Comment était les autres Fondateurs ? »

« Hm. » Salazar Serpentard se frotta le menton. « Je t'ai parlé de l'intérêt de Helga pour les jolies choses, je suppose que tu dois connaître l'amour de Rowena pour les mots ? »

« Oui, cette partie là est restée dans l'histoire. »

Serpentard esquissa un sourire. « Rowena ne se souciait pas des jolies choses, comme Helga, préférant passer son temps à collecter et lire ses livres, ou à échanger des choses pour obtenir des informations. Elle aimait porter des vêtements simples car c'était plus facile pour se déplacer. Elle adorait acquérir un maximum de connaissances. Elle était aussi insomniaque, je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où je l'ai trouvée en train de lire un bouquin dans un coin du château. »

« Mais elle avait le diadème » déclara Harry.

Serpentard opina de la tête. «Elle a _créé_ le diadème avant que nous l'ayons rencontrée. Elle nous a dit qu'elle l'avait fait, peu de temps après que sa maison ait été brûlée par des chasseurs de sorcières, emportant tous ses livres avec elle. Si ses livres étaient détruits à nouveau, ce ne serait pas une perte...Son mari avait un diadème transmis dans sa famille depuis des générations et qui a réussi à survivre à l'incendie. A l'aide de puissants sortilèges, Elle s'en est servi pour transmettre ses connaissances et sa sagesse, et attiser l'intelligence. » Il eut un soupir plein de regrets. « Ce diadème était une belle pièce, je suis attristé qu'il soit devenu si terni, bien que je ne puisse pas affirmer que ce soit dû au passage du temps ou à Voldemort qui a- »

Salazar Serpentard ferma brusquement la bouche alors que des craquements sonores retentissaient devant eux. Lui et Harry avaient fait jaillir leurs baguettes et les pointaient vers les sorciers qui les encerclaient. Toutefois le garçon avait pris soin de garder sa cape sur lui alors qu'il se tenait près de Serpentard.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a attrapé ? T'es qui, toi ? Réponds !»

« Est-ce un ordre ? » claqua la voix du Fondateur, comme il dévisageait les hommes qui le menaçait d'un air particulièrement dangereux. En voyant les yeux étincelants de Serpentard, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place des Rafleurs. « Le seule ordre qui vaut ici, c'est que _je_ vous ordonne de ne pas pointer _vos_ baguettes sur _ma_ personne... »

L'un des sorciers renifla et il sortit un morceau de parchemin. « Ouais, si tu veux. Alors, quel est ton nom ? »

« Salazar Serpentard » répondit Serpentard, la voix vibrante de colère.

Les Rafleurs se figèrent un long moment, puis celui qui avait demandé son nom toussota, un peu tendu malgré tout. «Ton _vrai_ nom, mon garçon ! »

« _C'est_ mon vrai nom, espèce de chien galeux » cracha Serpentard. « Et je te prierai de ne pas m'appeler « mon garçon » si tu ne veux pas perdre le reste de tes doigts. »

Le regard de Harry dériva en direction de l'homme qui tenait le parchemin. Il manquait en effet deux doigts à sa main gauche. « Fourchelang » murmura-t-il avant de se retourner pour fixer les trois hommes derrière le Fondateur.

« Prouve-le ! » lança un des Rafleurs, agitant sa baguette de façon erratique. « Prouve que tu es Serpentard ! »

Serpentard renifla, puis siffla : **Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?**

Harry sursauta quand il comprit ce que le Fondateur avait dit.

« Petit serpent ? » murmura Serpentard.

Harry toucha le bras de Serpentard, lui montrant silencieusement qu'il allait bien. Il ignorait comment et pourquoi il avait compris la langue des serpents alors qu'il n'avait plus sa cicatrice, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en débattre.

« Je pense que c'est une preuve suffisante, Sian » fit l'homme qui avait demandé à Serpentard de prouver son identité. « Le Seigneur des ténèbres et Potter sont normalement les seuls à être Fourchelangs, pas vrai ? »

« Et puis ? Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas Potter ? » protesta le troisième Rafleur.

Celui avec le parchemin, le dénommé Sian, regarda Serpentard. « Je me fiche de qui vous êtes. Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres est tabou, ceux qui le prononcent-. »

« Je me moque des petits tours de passe-passe dont se sert mon héritier contre ses adversaires » coupa le Fondateur. « J'ai besoin de rencontrer Bellatrix Lestrange, on m'a dit qu'elle détenait certaines choses dont j'ai besoin. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau, et le troisième Rafleur prit la parole : « Si c'est Potter, nous sommes censés l'emmener au Manoir Malfoy, de toute façon, non ? »

« En effet » approuva Sian. « Mais d'abord qu'il me remette sa baguette. »

Le Fondateur hésita comme s'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de tous les envoyer au diable et de continuer sa promenade, mais il finit par tendre sa baguette à Sian. Une fois que le Rafleur l'eut récupérée, Serpentard se retourna et attrapa Harry. L'adolescent prit sa main juste avant que l'un des hommes s'empare du Fondateur et transplane avec eux, les emmenant devant une lourde grille en fer forgé.

Le fer se tordit, formant un visage effrayant qui ordonna : « Indique le motif de ta visite ! »

Sian, l'homme aux doigts manquants, s'avança et annonça : « Ce sorcier là désire voir Madame Lestrange, il dit qu'il est Salazar Serpentard. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis les portes émirent un grincement et s'ouvrirent.

Harry demeura aux côtés de Serpentard tandis qu'ils marchaient vers l'imposant manoir, prenant soin de ne pas toucher les Rafleurs qui les suivaient. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux lèvres pincées les attendait à l'entrée. « Narcissa Malfoy » souffla Harry à Serpentard alors que la femme demandait d'un ton impérieux la raison de leur venue.

« Cet homme prétend être Salazar Serpentard » expliqua l'homme aux doigts manquant, donnant un coup de coude au Fondateur. « Et il dit qu'il cherche Bellatrix ».

« Serpentard » répéta Narcissa, observant le Fondateur et fronçant les sourcils devant ses vêtements inhabituels. Elle regarda l'homme aux doigts manquants. « Il pourrait très bien mentir. »

 **Je suis fatigué de prouver qui je suis à ces enfants** , siffla Serpentard, ses yeux se plissant lorsque Narcissa regarda autour d'elle avec une étincelle de peur dans ses iris clairs.

Narcissa prit une inspiration prudente. « Où est sa baguette ? » demanda-t-elle et le Rafleur lui tendit la baguette du Fondateur. « Très bien, entrez. Je vais demander à Bella de l'interroger. » Elle fit volte-face et rentra à l'intérieur, claquant des doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison.

Ils retrouvèrent Bellatrix Lestrange dans un grand salon aux murs sombres et chargés de décorations. « Tu m'as appelé Cissy ? »

« Bellatrix » chuchota Harry, même s'il doutait que Serpentard en avait besoin à ce moment là.

Bellatrix s'avança, sa sœur lui ayant tout expliqué, et ordonna : « N'importe qui peut prétendre parler le Fourchelang. Prononce mon nom : Bellatrix. »

Serpentard haussa un sourcil. « **Bellatrix** , pour ta gouverne je ne suis pas une attraction de foire » la prévint-il avec froideur. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais accès à l'épée de Godric, j'en ai besoin. »

Bellatrix rétorqua d'une voix provocante : « Tu l' _exiges,_ n'est-ce pas ? »

Une lueur menaçante brilla dans les yeux de Serpentard. Les coins de sa bouche bougèrent subtilement et murmurèrent : « A terre, petit serpent. » Harry eut juste le temps de se mettre à plat ventre lorsque Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Serpentard. Avant même qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, le Fondateur avait tiré son épée dans un mouvement fluide, la lame sifflant dans l'air, laissant de profondes entailles dans les poitrines des Rafleurs qui s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur lui. La baguette de Bellatrix fut coupée net en deux.

Bellatrix, Narcissa et Harry fixèrent le Fondateur avec incrédulité pendant que les Rafleurs s'écroulaient sur le sol, l'un deux tenant sa poitrine ensanglantée, l'autre prononçant des gargouillements inintelligibles.

« Oui » fit calmement Serpentard. « J'en ai _besoin_. »

Bellatrix laissa échapper un cri et jeta sur le sol sa baguette devenue inutile. Le visage tordu par la rage et l'indignation, elle tira un poignard de sa robe. «Bella, non !» s'écria Narcissa, attrapant le bras de sa sœur.

Ce fut surtout Serpentard qui stoppa Bellatrix, plutôt que Narcissa. Il appuya la pointe de son épée contre sa gorge. « Ne me pousse pas à bout » l'avertit-il d'une voix calme. « Si je n'avais pas besoin de l'épée de Godric, tu serais déjà morte et il ne me resterait plus qu' à trouver un moyen d'arriver jusqu'à ton coffre. Mais je suis assez attachée à ma maison pour te laisser une chance. »

« Bella, _s'il te plaît_ » chuchota Narcissa, resserrant sa prise sur le bras de sa sœur.

Avec des gestes lents, celle-ci glissa son poignard dans sa robe, puis leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée. « Que veux-tu faire avec cette épée ? »

Serpentard baissa son arme. « Il faut que je fasse un rituel pour maudire ceux qui ont été envoyés dans la maison de Godric. J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui était à lui. Le Choixpeau fait mal son travail, cela affecte nos maisons. Alors, laisse-moi l'épée de Gryffondor. »

« C'est mon travail de garder cette épée en sécurité » cracha Bellatrix en retour.

« Je suppose que c'est un ordre de mon héritier ? »

Bellatrix acquiesça en silence.

« Et la garder en sécurité pour quoi, je me le demande. Est-ce pour un rituel ? Ou bien est-ce simplement pour l'éloigner de ce genre de racailles ? » fit Salazar, désignant de la tête les Rafleurs gémissant sur le sol.

« …Je ne sais pas »admit Bellatrix à contre-coeur.

«Ce rituel détruira l'épée, donc, d'une certaine façon tu suis la volonté de ton maître » déclara Serpentard, s'éloignant de Harry pour aller récupérer sa baguette des mains du Rafleur à qui il manquait des doigts. L'homme se crispa alors que Serpentard se redressait. Ce dernier le fixa un long moment avant de se mettre debout. Là, il jeta un sort de nettoyage à son épée et la remit dans son fourreau.

Bellatrix et Narcissa suivaient ses mouvements d'un œil à la fois méfiant et calculateur. Une fois l'épée rangée, Bellatrix s'inclina : « Très bien, Seigneur Serpentard. »

Serpentard leva un sourcil, mais ne prit pas la peine de corriger le titre.

« Nous allons devoir transplaner au Chaudron Baveur, en supposant que vous savez le faire ? » fit Bellatrix avec un ricanement à peine dissimulé.

« Oui, j'ai l'habitude » répliqua Serpentard, tendant sa main libre à Harry. Le garçon la saisit et la serra, dans une promesse qu'il pouvait les amener là où ils devaient aller.

Bellatrix eut un sec hochement de tête et s'empara de la baguette que lui donnait Narcissa avant de transplaner. Quelques secondes après, Harry et le Fondateur se retrouvèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Bellatrix les conduisit vers un imposant bâtiment de couleur ivoire d'une démarche arrogante et conquérante. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, tandis qu'elle leur jetait un regard lourd de menace. Ceux qui osaient les regarder toisaient la tunique et le manteau de Serpentard avec perplexité. Harry prit note de changer les vêtements du Fondateur à la première occasion.

De son côté, Salazar Serpentard scrutait l'allée de ses yeux perçants. Il regarda des gens vêtus de haillons se serrer contre les murs, une terreur sans nom se reflétant sur leurs visages. Il vit les vitrines des magasins saccagés, aperçut les affiches de recherche avec le visage de Harry et l'inscription : « Indésirable n°1 » et se demanda ce que le garçon avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer le courroux de Voldemort.

Descendre jusqu'à la chambre forte de Bellatrix leur posa peu de problèmes, surtout qu'elle les emmenait avec eux sans résistance. Ou du moins sans résistance apparente. Monter dans un chariot fut un peu plus compliqué. Harry réussit néanmoins à grimper souplement et s'installa maladroitement sur les genoux du Fondateur, serrant les rebords du chariot avec force à chaque virage serré.

Devant la chambre forte, Bellatrix lâcha d'un ton amer : « Je vais aller la chercher. »

« En effet » fit le Fondateur, son expression froide et inflexible alors que Harry passait devant Bellatrix et Serpentard, se plaçant juste derrière le gobelin qui déverrouillait la porte. Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, il se jeta à l'intérieur, cherchant la coupe des yeux. Il l'aperçut finalement sur une étagère alors que Serpentard et Bellatrix entraient dans la chambre forte, la sorcière fulminant de colère. Les yeux du Fondateur tombèrent sur la coupe, puis sur un long bâton garni de joyaux. Il ordonna silencieusement au bâton de se déplacer tout en surveillant la sorcière qui s'emparait de l'épée de Godric sur le haut d'une armoire.

Harry se saisit du bâton d'un geste vif, et avec quelques difficultés, attrapa l'une des hanses de la coupe. Alors qu'il baissait son bâton pour la récupérer, Bellatrix fit tomber quelque chose, le faisant sursauter et il manqua de peu de lâcher le tout. Heureusement, il réussit à reprendre son sang-froid et rattrapa la coupe.

Une fois qu'elle fut en sécurité dans sa poche, Harry replaça soigneusement le bâton contre le mur puis rejoignit prestement le Fondateur qui sortait de la pièce. Le Fondateur arrêta finalement d'étudier l'épée et hocha la tête. « Bien » dit-il. « Je pense que c'est la vraie. »

« Je te l'avais bien dit » rétorqua Bellatrix en sortant de sa chambre forte.

Serpentard renifla, pas du tout impressionné par le ton agressif de la sorcière, et ils grimpèrent dans le chariot, Harry une fois de plus juché sur les genoux du Fondateur.

Dès qu'ils furent remontés à la surface, Serpentard inclina la tête vers la sorcière en disant : « Tu as mes remerciements » avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Bellatrix n'en resta pas là. Elle courut derrière lui, exigeant : « Je veux voir ce rituel ! »

« Vraiment ? » rétorqua Serpentard d'un ton glacial. « Une fois ta tête tranchée, ce sera un peu compliquée, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je veux venir ! » insista Bellatrix, ses yeux brillant presque d'une lueur démente. Puis elle attrapa son bras alors que Harry et Serpentard transplanaient.

Dès qu'ils atterrirent dans leur chambre d'hôtel, situé à Pré-au-lard,, Serpentard déclara calmement : « Petit serpent, on dirait que nous avons une invité » La pointe de l'épée de Godric toucha la gorge de Bellatrix alors qu'elle avait brandi son poignard.

« Vas-y, essaye ! » siffla la femme d'un ton venimeux.

Harry retira la cape et sourit en voyant les yeux de Bellatrix s'élargir. Il lui lança un Petrificus Totalus avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. « Vous avez déjà tué des gens ? » demanda-t-il à Serpentard alors que le Fondateur abaissait l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Non » admit Serpentard. « Même si parfois cela me démange. » Il tendit l'arme à Harry en ajoutant : « Cette épée est une fausse. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, considérant l'épée. « Vous avez pu le sentir, juste en la manipulant ? »

« Oui, mais j'avais déjà cette idée en tête. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tant que je ne l'avais pas en main, je ne pouvais pas en être totalement certain. C'est une _excellente_ réplique, cependant, elle a été faite par magie, et non par des gobelins. »

« Intéressant » Harry posa l'épée contre un mur voisin et baissa les yeux sur Bellatrix. « J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'elle » confessa-t-il. « Lui laisser la vie serait dangereux, puisqu'elle pourrait nous conduire à Volde-à l'Autre » se rattrapa-t-il juste à temps, se rappelant ce que le groupe de Rafleurs avait dit sur le Tabou. Étrangement, le Tabou n'avait pas fonctionné en Irlande du Nord. C'était...inhabituel. Harry rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête et poursuivit :

« D'un autre côté, la tuer pourrait l'avertir quand même, puisque Narcissa sait où elle allait. »

« Hermione a dit que ce serait plus facile s'il venait vers toi » fit remarquer Serpentard et Harry acquiesça. Le Fondateur fixa Bellatrix, qui les toisait d'un œil mauvais. «Eh bien, je serais très tenté de tuer cette... »

«Folle assoiffée de sang » marmonna Harry et Serpentard eut un petit sourire cruel et il lâcha :

« Mais j'aimerais d'abord voir quelles informations nous pourrions tirer d'elle, comme ce que mon supposé héritier est en train de faire. »

« Il cherche quelque chose qui a été volé au fabricant de baguette Gregorovitch » répondit rapidement Harry. Au sourcil levé de Serpentard, il tapota son front et expliqua : « J'ai eu des visions de ce qu'il faisait, une bonne façon de garder un œil sur lui, même si cela me faisait mal à la tête...J'aimerais surtout en savoir plus sur ce Tabou et pourquoi cela ne nous a pas affecté jusqu'à ce que nous soyons revenus en Angleterre. Je voudrais aussi savoir tout ce qu'elle sait sur l'Ordre. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet Ordre ? » voulut savoir Serpentard.

« L'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe de puissants sorciers réunis par le professeur Dumbledore pour s'opposer à Volde-à l'Autre. »

Serpentard renifla. « Va voir si ton amie a laissé une note sur notre prochaine destination pendant que j'interrogerais Bellatrix, à moins que tu ne _désires_ regarder ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment effrayant par moment, vous savez » lâcha Harry. « Mais non, ça ira merci. Je préfères aller voir si Hermione nous a laissé quelque chose. Vous voulez que j'aille chercher à manger aussi ? »

« Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. »

Harry descendit à la réception. Hermione avait laissé un message pour qu'ils puisse venir à la Cabane Hurlante dès qu'ils en auraient la possibilité. Harry remercia la femme au comptoir puis sortit dans la rue, à la recherche d'une brasserie.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas vous, mais voir Bellatrix se faire remettre à sa place par Serpentard c'était juste trop jouissif ! Mwahaha !_

 _Allez, à bientôt :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut les gens, merci pour vos commentaires, follows et favoris :) Merci aussi à celles que je n'ai pas pu remercier par mp ^_^  
_

 _Contente que cette traduction vous plaise. Normalement, si j'arrive bien à me dépatouiller, il me reste encore deux chapitres à traduire. Cela fera donc cinq chapitre de cinq mille mots environ.  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Rien n'est à moi comme d'habitude, le monde et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à Batsutousai, j'ai juste fait la traduction._

* * *

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Harry retourna à l'hôtel avec deux sandwichs pour Salazar Serpentard. Celui-ci était assis sur l'un des lits, examinant la fausse épée, il n'y avait aucune trace de Bellatrix. « Tenez» fit Harry en donnant les casse-croûtes au Fondateur.

« Je l'ai fait disparaître » lâcha Serpentard en mettant l'épée de côté et en acceptant les sandwichs. Lorsque le garçon s'assit à ses côtés, il lui parla de ses découvertes, racontant à l'adolescent ce qu'il avait appris sur le Tabour, sur l'épée de Godric qui avait été donnée à Bellatrix par Rogue. Et il évoqua également les cinq membres de l'Ordre qui avaient été attrapés. Harry n'en connaissait aucun personnellement.

Serpentard avait aussi appris, sans le mentionner, l'histoire de la guerre, ayant besoin de savoir pour quelle raison il se battait. Après avoir tué et fait disparaître la sorcière, il s'était assis et avait réfléchi un long moment avant de décider que de se battre avec les trois adolescents était plus à son goût que de rejoindre Voldemort, même s'il ressentait la même chose vis à vis des non-magiques que son soi-disant héritier. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que ceux nés de non-magiques valaient moins que ceux dont les proches étaient magiques et il se moquait bien que Voldemort dirige de puissants sorciers d'une main de fer. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'effrayer.

En définitive, Serpentard avait passé trop de temps à veiller et à protéger ceux dont le sang était magique, peu importe leur parenté, pour prendre le parti de Voldemort.

Alors qu'il finissait son deuxième sandwich, Serpentard se rappela quelque chose qui l'avait titillé : « Lorsqu'on était avec les Rafleurs, tu as sursauté à un moment donné.. »

Un pli perplexe barra le front du garçon puis son visage s'éclaircit. « Quand vous avez parlé Fourchelang, j'ai pu vous comprendre même si l'Horcruxe n'est plus là. »

Serpentard cligna des yeux : **Tu me comprends encore maintenant ?**

« Ouais, enfin, disons que je peux comprendre quand vous parlez en Fourchelang- les sifflements sont devenus plus évidents pour moi qu'ils ne l'ont été dans le passé. »

« Il est possible que l'Horcruxe que t'a accompagné si longtemps, bien qu'il soit parti, t'ait permis de garder certains dons qu'il t'a accordés » suggéra le Fondateur. « Peux-tu encore parler Fourchelang ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra un moment avant de demander : « Fourchelang ? »

Serpentard secoua la tête. « Non. »

Le garçon lâcha un soupir. « Eh bien, au moins je peux le comprendre, je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. » Il se leva et s'étira. « Hermione a laissé un mot disant que la Cabane devrait être en sécurité, nous devrions nous rendre à la réception, puis on pourra partir quand on sera prêt. » Il marqua une pause, considérant la fausse épée aux côtés de Serpentard. « Qu'allons-nous faire de cette épée au fait ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise épée, son poids est acceptable et la pointe est suffisamment tranchante pour être utilisé lors d'une bataille, même si elle n'a pas la force et la puissance de son original » Il la ramassa et se leva, scrutant Harry. « Je suppose, étant donné que personnes ne portent d'épée ici, que leur emploi n'est pas commun dans ton époque ? »

Les lèvres de Harry se crispèrent « Non »fit-il. « Les autorités moldus ont tendance à voir d'un mauvais œil ceux qui portent des épées ou des couteaux sur eux, et la plupart des sorciers et sorcières considèrent les armes moldues comme barbares, valant moins qu'une baguette. »

Serpentard eut une moue dédaigneuse. « Quels imbéciles ! Les armes non-magiques sont dangereuses, la plupart des sortilèges de bouclier sont inefficaces contre elles. De mon temps, _tout le monde_ portait une arme tranchante, même si ce n'était qu'un poignard. Ce n'était pas commun de voir un duel avec à la fois de la magie et des armes d'ailleurs. »

Harry considéra l'épée. « J'avoue que je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine. Les seuls combats d'épée que j'ai vus étaient ceux que je voyais à la télé lorsque je nettoyais le salon, mais cela pourrait être intéressant d'apprendre à s'en servir. » Il fit une pause, puis leva ses yeux verts, croisant les iris vert pâle de Serpentard qui le regardaient. « Vous voulez bien m'apprendre? »

Serpentard plongea son regard dans le sien un long moment avant de dire froidement : « Si tu apprends à te servir d'une épée, tu devras sans doute tuer quelqu'un, te sens-tu prêt à envisager ça, mon petit serpent en fourrure de lion ? »

Harry leva la main et toucha la peau nue de son front où se trouvait autrefois sa cicatrice, et prononça ces mots avec une certitude tranquille : « Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Le Fondateur poussa un soupir, se souvenant de l'explication sous contrainte de Bellatrix selon laquelle Harry avait été prophétisé pour vaincre Voldemort, d'où son statut d'homme le plus chassé du Royaume Uni. « En effet. Dans ce cas très bien Harry, passons à ta cabane et rejoignons Ron et Hermione. S'il y a suffisamment d'espace, je t'enseignerais comment te servir d'une épée. »

« Merci, Salazar » répondit doucement Harry avant de sortir de la pièce.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la Cabane Hurlante, Ron et Hermione étaient absents, mais Harry reconnut certains sorts qu'ils avaient déjà utilisés lors de leurs périples sauvages en Grande-Bretagne, et un nombre considérable de livres de Hermione étaient étalés sur la table. Une enclume avait été posée sur la trappe, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Harry, et Salazar Serpentard le regarda comme s'il avait brusquement perdu l'esprit. Il y avait également une porte incrustée dans un mur qui ne disait rien à Harry et menait vers un passage plongé dans l'obscurité. Le passage semblait mener à Poudlard, et probablement à la Salle sur demande.

Serpentard ajouta quelques sortilèges à la protection magique de Hermione, s'assurant ainsi qu'aucun de leurs ennemis ne les dénicheraient. Puis ils cherchèrent une pièce assez grande pour apprendre à utiliser une épée. L'apprentissage dura près de deux heures, laissant Harry épuisé et couvert de sueur, si bien qu'il demanda de faire une pause.

Ils étaient installés à l'étage principal- Serpentard feuilletant un des bouquins de Hermione tandis que Harry grignotait des chips que la jeune fille avait entamé le matin- quand la porte du passage s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il y eut un long moment de silence alors que les trois nouveaux arrivants fixaient les deux baguettes pointées sur eux, puis la tension se relâcha et Ginny se précipita pour aller étreindre Harry.

« Le diadème est détruit » déclara Hermione au Fondateur tandis que le rouquin se précipitait pour séparer Harry et Ginny. « Nous avons ramené le crochet du basilic que l'on pourra utiliser sur la coupe, si vous l'avez. »

Salazar Serpentard approuva en hochant la tête, son regard inquisiteur ne quittant pas une seconde la scène de retrouvailles qui se déroulait devant lui. « Qui est la jeune fille auprès de Harry ? »

« Oh, c'est Ginny, la sœur cadette de Ron. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ils ne sortent pas ensemble. »

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit l'homme d'un ton sec.

Le visage de Hermione se tordit d'une grimace comme elle se laissait tomber sur la chaise voisine de Serpentard. « Ils auraient dû sortir ensemble, mais quand nous avons décidé de passer l'année à chasser les Horcruxes au lieu de retourner à l'école, Harry a insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait aucune relation entre eux à cause du danger. Un danger qui n'est pas négligeable surtout que son frère est en fuite, que les membres de sa famille font partis de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'elle ne peut pas lancer de sorts en dehors de l'école à cause de son âge. »

« Son âge ? »

« Eh bien, la loi magique britannique stipule que tout sorcière ou sorcier de moins de dix-sept ans ne peut pas utiliser de magie en dehors de l'école. Lorsqu'un enfant enfreint la loi, on lui envoie une lettre d'avertissement. La deuxième fois, il est convoqué à une audience au Département de l'application des lois magiques et peut être renvoyé et sa baguette brisée en deux. »

« Et si vous vous défendez contre quelqu'un qui essaie de vous tuer ? » questionna Serpentard avec un froncement de sourcils. Il avait supposé que l'éducation magique étant plus commune qu'il serait logique d'utiliser la magie chez soi sans contrainte. Lui qui avait grandi en se servant de la magie quand il le voulait, cela lui paraissait inconcevable.

« Il y a une clause en cas de légitime défense » expliqua Hermione. « Mais les choses peuvent se complexifier si votre famille a des ennemis au Ministère. Harry a failli se faire renvoyer avant qu'il ne débute sa cinquième année parce que le Ministère étalait son nom dans la boue. Et pourtant il avait simplement voulu protéger son cousin et sa propre vie. »

Salazar Serpentard fixa Harry qui riait de quelque chose que Ginny avait dit à son frère. Il les regarda en silence un long moment, une étincelle de jalousie brillant dans ses iris puis il interpella le garçon : « Harry, la coupe. »

Harry et les deux Weasley tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris. Le rire de Harry mourut sur ses lèvres comme il reprenait son sérieux et fouillait dans sa poche. « Oui, attendez... »

« Toujours là ? » balança Ron à Serpentard et il reçut un coup de pied de la part de Harry et une tape de sa sœur. « Ouille ! »

Hermione lâcha un soupir las et se frotta le front. « Ron... »

Le Fondateur considéra le rouquin durant un moment avant de lancer d'une voix sarcastique : « Est-ce que tu t'attendais à ce que je me précipite pour rejoindre mon soi-disant héritier et ses serviteurs ?»

Ron s'éloigna hors de la porté de sa sœur et son meilleur ami avant d'admettre : « Eh bien, ouais. »

Les beaux yeux de Salazar étincelèrent. « Pour quelle raison ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry l'interrompit. « Cela n'a aucune importance. » Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Ron.

« Je voudrais entendre sa réponse » insista calmement Serpentard. Sa bouche se fendit d'un rictus moqueur en voyant le rouquin se tortiller, visiblement gêné. « Eh bien, c'est juste que... » pataugea-t-il avant de se reprendre. « Tous les Serpentard sont mauvais ! Ils sont obsédés par la pureté du sang et veulent tous tuer les Moldus ! »

Serpentard regarda Ron dont les joues viraient au carmin puis il lâcha sans ciller : « Je ne suis pas un Sang Pur. »

« Eh bien...Vous-Savez-Qui non plus » marmonna Ron, le visage renfrogné.

Le Fondateur haussa un sourcil étonné puis jeta un coup d'œil à Harry pour confirmation.

« Son père était un Moldu » répondit celui-ci. « Et sa mère presque une Cracmol. Mais il a été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu parce que sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde et que son père ne voulait rien à voir avec lui. »

Serpentard hocha la tête et continua de regarder Ron. « Ma mère n'avait pas de sang magique. Elle m'a élevé et a été tuée pour ça. Est-ce que j'apprécie les non-magiques ? Non pas particulièrement. Est-ce que je pense qu'il faut les tuer aveuglement ? Encore une fois, non. » Il scruta avec intensité le rouquin qui détourna les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. « Veux-tu connaître le statut du sang des premières années de Serpentard de mon époque ? »

« Je parierais qu'ils avaient tous le sang pur ? » rétorqua Ron.

Un fin sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Fondateur. « La moitié était ce que tu appelles des « Nés-Moldus », une grosse partie était des Sang-Mélé, il n'y avait que deux Sang-Pur. » Il renifla lorsque quatre paires de yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « La plupart des Sang-Pur se sont retrouvés avec Rowena ou Helga. »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas » intervint Ginny. « C'est pourquoi, si vous ne haïssez pas les Né-Moldus, toutes ces rumeurs se sont répandues sur vous ? Cela aurait dû se savoir, non ? On aurait dû répertorier ces informations pour le public, comme quoi vous avez accepté des Né-Moldu dans votre maison. »

« Les archives concernant la période de la Fondation sont rares » éclaira Hermione. « Il n'y avait pas vraiment de gouvernement magique avant la formation du Conseil des Sorciers en 947, soit plus de cent ans après l'ouverture de Poudlard- donc il n'y avait personne pour faire des archives historiques. Elles n'ont été écrites qu'au début du premier siècle par des étudiants et des professeurs, mais ils étaient souvent en conflit les uns avec les autres, surtout en ce qui concernait la composition des maisons. »

Le Fondateur secoua la tête. « Tu aurais vraiment dû être dans la maison de Rowena. » Hermione rougit et se tortilla sur sa chaise pendant que les trois autres adolescents éclataient de rire. « Quant à savoir pourquoi on m'a attribué toutes ces absurdités sur la pureté du sang, cela a peut-être été causé par mon conflit avec Godric, ou bien un de mes frères et sœur a pu parler en mon nom. Ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait demandé mon avis. »

« Il a raison » murmura Harry comme ils regardaient Ron et Ginny. « Imaginez un peu ce que le monde penserait de la famille Weasley si _Percy_ était le seul à parler en votre nom. »

Les deux Weasley grimacèrent. « Oui bon, ce n'est pas totalement faux» s'inclina Ron avant de se tourner vers Serpentard. « Mais du coup puisque vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec la vision du monde de Vous-Savez-Qui, vous avez l'intention de rester ici ? »

« Et où d'autre irais-je ? » rétorqua Salazar. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. « Je pense qu'il est temps de détruire la coupe. »

Harry sortit la coupe de sa poche et Hermione posa le crochet du basilic sur la table. Sans laisser le temps au morceau d'âme de se défendre, Harry s'empressa d'enfoncer le crochet empoisonné dans le blaireau incrusté et tous retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'un violent cri de douleur s'échappa du métal et résonna entre les murs. Puis la coupe se fendit en deux.

Ils demeurèrent tous immobiles jusqu'à ce que Harry s'éclaircisse la gorge. « Bon. Il ne reste plus que Nagini et Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Ron lui jeta un regard étonné. « Ainsi tu as entendu parler du Tabou ? C'est une bonne chose alors. »

« Nous avions l'intention de t'en parler » fit Hermione à Harry.

« On s'est fait prendre à cause du Tabou en fait » avoua celui-ci. « Lorsque Salazar et moi, nous nous rendions au Manoir Malefoy. Ceci dit, ça a rendu notre voyage plus rapide...d'une certaine façon. »

« Ta chance est utile par moment » se moqua le Fondateur et Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire pendant que les deux Weasley souriaient.

L'expression de Hermione redevint subitement grave, ses yeux miroitant d'inquiétude. « Mais comment allons-nous trouver Nagini ? »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, puis tourna son attention sur le Fondateur. « Si vous pouviez me montrer comment, je pourrais utiliser la divination sur elle. Cela me permettrait de garder un œil sur Vous-Savez-Qui, maintenant que je n'ai plus de cicatrice- »

« Ta cicatrice est partie ! » s'exclama Ginny, tendant la main pour toucher le front de Harry. « Mais, _comment_? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir » marmonna Ron.

« Et tu devrais également rentrer » ajouta Hermione. « C'est déjà assez risqué que tu aies séché des cours aujourd'hui. Mieux vaut ne pas manquer le dîner. »

« Oui, tu as raison » approuva la rousse. Elle partagea un rapide baiser avec Harry, ignorant le cri de Ron. Juste avant de s'enfoncer dans le passage, Ginny se retourna et demanda : « Je peux peut-être m'arranger pour vous faire parvenir de la nourriture ? »

« Oh oui s'il te plaît, essaye » lança Ron, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Seulement si tu peux le faire sans attirer les soupçons » dit Hermione, décochant un regard irrité à Ron.

« Tu pourrais utiliser l'un des elfes de maison » suggéra Serpentard. « Je doute qu'ils refuseraient de donner de la nourriture à des élèves, même si ces derniers se cachent à l'extérieur »

« Mais ils pourraient nous dénoncer à Rogue» contesta Ron.

« Il y en a un qui ne le fera pas ! » réalisa Harry, se redressant sur sa chaise. « Dobby ! »

« Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ! » s'exclama l'elfe de maison dès qu'il apparut devant lui dans un craquement sonore.

« Hey, Dobby » fit Harry en lui souriant. « Je suis content de te revoir. »

Les yeux de l'elfe s'élargirent et brillèrent de larmes. « C'est un grand honneur pour Dobby, monsieur » dit-il en inclinant la tête.

« Arrête un peu ça » ordonna Harry, glissant de sa chaise pour pouvoir s'agenouiller devant l'elfe de maison. « Nous nous demandons si c'était possible que tu nous ramène de la nourriture qui est servie dans la Grande Salle ? »

Dobby fixa le garçon avec de grands yeux, puis s'attardèrent sur les autres personnes installées à la table. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Salazar Serpentard et parurent s'agrandirent encore plus. « Maître Serpentard ? »

Salazar Serpentard se redressa sur son siège, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu me connais ? »

« Tous les elfes de Poudlard connaissent les Fondateurs » répondit Dobby, utilisant la chaise abandonnée de Harry pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du sorcier. Il resta un moment à le fixer, puis il s'inclina profondément. « Dobby est honoré » dit-il solennellement.

Serpentard se renfonça dans sa chaise. « Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Dobby » murmura-t-il.

L'elfe poussa un couinement. « Maitre Fondateur est un grand sorcier » souffla-t-il avant de regarder Harry avec des yeux émus. « exactement comme Harry Potter. »

« Dobby- » commença Harry d'une voix gênée.

« Dobby va chercher de la nourriture » déclara brusquement l'elfe, puis il disparut, tout aussi soudainement.

« Eh bien, c'était inattendu » commenta Serpentard.

« Il était étrangement sérieux » fit Ron, regardant Harry. « Il n'a jamais été comme ça auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » fit Harry, reprenant sa place. « J'ai généralement de la chance si j'arrive à l'empêcher de sautiller sur place durant deux secondes. »

Dobby revint avec un petit festin et les sorciers se dépêchèrent de débarrasser la table des livres, du crochet de basilic et des tasses et s'installèrent pour manger. L'elfe resta avec eux, s'assurant qu'ils appréciaient la nourriture et partagea avec les trois adolescents les derniers potins de Poudlard. Harry, Ron, et Hermione étaient intéressés de savoir ce qu'il advenait de l'école, au-delà de ce que Hermione et Ron avaient vu et de ce que Ginny avait bien voulu leur dire.

Le tableau que leur décrivit Dobby se révéla sombre, voire même très sombre : les élèves étaient torturés dans les classes et durant les retenues par les Carrow. Les professeurs faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils devaient malgré tout se plier aux règles imposées par les Mangemorts. Étonnamment, Severus Rogue était intervenu lors de plusieurs punitions, d'après les propos rapportés par Dobby, même si Ron et Harry avaient du mal à y croire.

Quand ils eurent terminés, Serpentard demanda à Dobby avant qu'il ne parte : « Comment les elfes de maison sont-ils traités ? »

« Dobby ne se plaint pas : des autres elfes ont eu des problèmes avec les Carrow, mais on a dit à Dobby de ne pas s'en mêler. »

« Qui ça « on » ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Le directeur Rogue » répondit Dobby. « « Dobby attire les ennuies » a-t-il dit à Dobby. « Et Dobby ne doit pas attirer les ennuies s'il n'est pas concerné. »

« Quel genre de problèmes les autres elfes ont-ils eu avec ces Carrow ? » interrogea Serpentard, le regard assombri.

Dobby hésita à répondre, mais finit par avouer en baissant les yeux. « Ils ont été frappés ou torturés. Manny a subi le sortilège de Doloris parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez nettoyé la chambre de Madame Carrow. »

Hermione poussa une exclamation indignée alors que Serpentard hochait simplement la tête. « Je vois » souffla-t-il alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds et se dirigeait vers le passage.

« Salazar, que faites-vous ? » lui lança Harry. Sa mâchoire s'était serrée de colère en apprenant ce que ses camarades et le personnel de l'école subissaient chaque jour.

Le Fondateur s'arrêta, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte entrebâillée. « Je pars chasser ces _monstres_ de mon école » dit-il, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une colère froide.

« Ils reviendront et diront à Vous-Savez-Qui que nous sommes ici ! » s'exclama Hermione en se mettant debout.

« Alors je m'occuperais d'eux avant qu'ils ne puissent quitter l'école » dit simplement Salazar avant de disparaître dans le passage.

« Que va-t-il faire, les tuer ? » s'inquiéta Ron alors que Harry se levait à son tour.

« Oui, je pense qu'il va le faire » affirma ce dernier en se lançant à la poursuite du Fondateur. « Salazar ! » appela-t-il tandis qu'il courrait pour rattraper son retard. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il accéléra le pas et lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. « Écoutez, tout le monde est révolté par ce qu'il se passe ici, mais s'ils nous voient, cela risque de l'alerter, _lui_. Et il saura que nous sommes à Poudlard. »

Serpentard fixa sur l'adolescent des yeux qui semblaient miroiter d'une eau glaciale. « Je ne vais pas rester là pendant que _mes élèves_ sont torturés par leurs professeurs » cracha-t-il.

« Mais ce ne sont pas _vos_ élèves » intervint doucement Hermione alors que Ron et elle les avaient rejoints.

« Ils sont dans mon école- ce sont donc mes élèves » riposta le Fondateur. « Tu ne m'arrêteras pas »ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry alors que le garçon ouvrait la bouche. « Je comprends la situation délicate dans laquelle nous sommes, mais je ne resterais pas ici les bras croisés pendant que ceux qui recherchent la sécurité entre ces murs que j'ai aidés à construire sont en train de souffrir. Je ne _peux pas._ S'il apprend que tu te trouves ici, à Poudlard, alors nous le combattrons ici, là où seuls les sorciers doivent se trouver. »

« Allons-y alors » fit Ron avec un regain de courage.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Hermione avant de tourner la tête et d'appeler : »Dobby ? »

« Miss Hermione ? » répondit l'elfe, apparaissant à ses pieds et levant ses grands yeux vers elle.

« Pourrais-tu, toi et les autres elfes de maison, vous assurer que personne ne quitte les lieux ? »

« Dobby le fera ! » lui assura Dobby avant de partir.

« Une excellente idée » approuva Serpentard avant de dégager son bras de la poigne de Harry. « Allons-y. »

Aucun des trois adolescents ne protesta cette fois-ci et ils emboîtèrent tous le pas au puissant Fondateur comme si c'était naturel. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle dans les couloirs, bien que les portraits se déchaînèrent lorsqu'ils les aperçurent tous les quatre. Leurs chuchotements surexcités les suivirent du septième étage au hall d'entrée.

A l'extérieur des portes closes de la Grande Salle, Serpentard s'immobilisa et regarda les élèves. Ils semblaient tous déterminés, même s'il y avait une lueur de peur dans les yeux de Hermione, tandis que la colère enflammait ceux de Ron. « Harry et Ron, restez à l'extérieur de ces portes et gardez un œil sur les élèves qui voudraient s'enfuir. Hermione, juste au coin de ce hall, il y une porte de secours, tu la garderas pour moi. »

« Et on les stupéfie _simplement_ » ajouta Harry au jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à Ron. « Peu importe leur maison ou nos sentiments personnels à leur égard. »

Son ami lâcha un grognement, mais sa colère retomba devant le regard insistant de Harry. « Ouais, ouais, je sais » dit-il finalement pendant que Hermione allait se poster dans un coin du hall.

« Tu arriveras à te débrouiller tout seul ? » demanda Harry à Salazar sans remarquer qu'il était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

Le Fondateur toucha son épée avec un sourire qui en disait long « Je suis plus que capable de m'occuper de ces Mangemorts. Et _si_ , pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que Ron se précipiterait à mon secours comme n'importe quel lion. »

« Aucun Gryffondor ne sauverait un Serperntard » déclara Ron.

Harry roula des yeux. « Même quand ce Serpentard risque sa vie pour sauver des Gryffondor ? »

« Oh. Et bien, alors...euh...oui, je suppose. »

Salazar Serpentard renifla puis agita sa baguette en direction des doubles portes. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre. Laissant Harry et Ron devant les portes, le puissant sorcier s'avança dans la Grande Salle, sa baguette en main prêt à en découdre.

Severus Rogue se leva en premier et fit en geste en direction des Carrow qui pointèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes vers l'intrus. « Dites votre nom et votre but » ordonna le Directeur d'une voix froide.

Avant que Serpentard ne puisse répondre, le fantôme d'une femme surgit à travers l'un des murs de la Grande Salle et flotta jusqu'à la table des Serdaigle. Elle se figea brusquement en apercevant l'homme au centre de la pièce. « Salazar ? » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le Fondateur cligna des yeux. « Héléna ? » Il secoua la tête. « Nous parlerons plus tard » ajouta-t-il et elle acquiesça en silence. « Mon nom » articula-il d''une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende « est Salazar Serpentard et je suis là pour faire partir de mon école les serviteurs de mon soi-disant héritier.»

Un silence abasourdi suivit ses paroles jusqu'à ce que les deux Carrow se lèvent et assènent d'une seule et même voix : « Menteur ! »

« **Asseyez-vous ! »** siffla Salazar Serpentard, se disant que si cela avait marché sur les Rafleurs, Narcissa et Bellatrix, cela marcherait probablement sur ces deux là.

Les deux Mangemorts se figèrent et de nombreux élèves s'éloignèrent de Serpentard, le craignant bien plus que lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Severus Rogue avant qu'il ne se reprenne et lâche avec froideur : « Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas Potter s'amusant à un jeu ridicule ? »

« Je suis juste là, Rogue » l'interpella Harry depuis les portes du hall, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« L'idée était que tu restes hors de vue pendant que ses sbires étaient à l'école » le réprimanda Serpentard.

Harry leva un sourcil. « Parce qu'il ne serait pas venu en apprenant que _tu_ étais là ? »

« Il ne veut pas de moi, mort. »

« Pas encore. »

« Serpentard ! » l'avertit tout à coup Ginny de la table des Gryffondor. Le Fondateur se retourna vers la table principale où Amycus Carrow levait sa baguette, jetant le sortilège de la Mort.

Serpentard tira son épée de son fourreau et la dressa devant lui, laissant le sort se dissiper contre l'arme. Dès que le sort eût disparu, Serpentard tourna sa baguette vers le Mangemort et siffla sans aucune pitié : » _Avada Kedavra »_

Amycus Carrow reçut le sortilège de plein fouet et s'écroula sur la table, raide mort.

Sa sœur lâcha un cri de rage et bondit par-dessus la table, esquivant la main de Rogue, et se précipitant vers Serpentard. Celui-ci lui perça le cœur de la pointe de son épée et regarda la lumière quitter les yeux de la femme. Froidement, il repoussa son cadavre qui tomba à terre. Il sentit un mouvement provenir de sa gauche, mais deux flash de lumière lui indiquèrent que Ron et Harry avaient pris les choses en main.

Salazar Serpentard croisa les iris sombres du directeur, entouré des baguettes des autres professeurs. « N'as-tu pas l'intention de te battre ? »

« Il est trop _lâche_! » cracha Harry, venant se placer à côté du Fondateur.

Les yeux de Rogue flamboyèrent de colère et sa main se contracta, comme si elle hésitait à prendre sa baguette, mais il n'émit aucun commentaire aux paroles du garçon, à la place il déclara froidement : « Je sais quand une bataille est perdue. »

« Co- »

« Harry » interrompit Serpentard. Lorsque l'adolescent lui lança un regard noir, il siffla : « **Seuls les lâches continuent d'insulter celui qui s'est rendu. »**

Harry détourna les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, mais ne disant rien de plus qui aurait contrarié le Directeur.

Serpentard leva la tête vers la table des professeurs, où une femme plus âgée et vêtue de vert récupérait la baguette de Rogue. « Vous êtes les directeurs des Maisons, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il à la femme qui tenait la baguette du directeur, à un homme bedonnant engoncé dans une robe en velours, à une petite femme rondelette et à un petit homme aux cheveux blancs. Tous les quatre hochèrent la tête. « Veillez à ce que les élèves rejoignent leurs dortoirs, ensuite nous irons dans le bureau du directeur. »

« Et en ce qui concerne les élèves qui sont aux ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui ? » s'enquit l'homme bedonnant, les yeux rivés sur la table des Serpentard. Un pli inquiet barrait son front.

« On va s'en occuper » lui assura le Fondateur avant de pivoter vers Harry. « Trouve Hermione et Ron, on pourra se retrouver à l'extérieur du bureau du directeur ? »

« Ok. Je pourrais aussi m'assurer que Dobby et les autres elfes empêchent les hiboux de transporter des messages ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà, mais mieux vaut en être sûr » approuva Serpentard.

Harry acquiesça puis fit un signe de la main vers Ron, lui montrant Hermione. Le rouquin inclina la tête avant de disparaître et Harry se dirigea vers la porte, évitant un professeur et souriant à des camarades qui appelaient son nom.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre :)_

 _Si vous voulez rejoindre le fanclub de Salazar, dites-le par review, je lui transmettrais le message !_

 _Si vous voulez lui déclarer votre flamme, vous pouvez aussi le faire, mais couvrez vos arrières, on ne sait jamais..._

 _Et enfin, si vous voulez vous initier à l'épée avec notre Fondateur préféré c'est dix gallions le cours, avec une promotion de -5% pour les Serpentard ! Bah oui, on est des privilégiés c'est normal :P_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut les gens :) voici un nouveau chapitre, tout beau et tout chaud._

 ** _Un gros merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissée une review !_**

 _Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Salazar Serpentard fit disparaître discrètement le cadavre qui était à sa pieds. Il nettoya également sa lame avant de la ranger et de passer devant des élèves qui montaient rejoindre la table des professeurs. Quelques enseignants étaient partis aider les Directeurs des Maisons, chacun essayant d'envoyer leurs élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Deux sorcières aux visages sévères étaient chargées de surveiller Severus Rogue, lequel se contentait de garder un visage impénétrable, ses yeux perçants détaillant chaque mouvement qui se passait autour de lui.

Serpentard s'occupa également du corps de l'autre Carrow une fois qu'il atteignit la table centrale et regarda les deux sorcières. « Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai bien peur de ne connaître le nom de personne... »

« Je suis Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire » se présenta la femme la plus mince d'une voix sèche.

« Poppy Pomfresh » enchaîna l'autre femme en lissant une main sur son tablier. « Je suis l'infirmière de l'école. Et voici Severus Rogue. Je doute que Monsieur Potter et ses amis aient pris le soin de faire les présentations. »

« Non, en effet. Ron et Harry préfèrent salir son nom dans la boue et Hermione évite le sujet autant que possible » répondit le Fondateur, observant l'impassible Directeur. Ou plutôt ex-Directeur. Il reporta son attention sur les deux sorcières. « Poppy, je crois que Harry et Ron ont peut-être jeté quelques sorts d'étourdissement sur des Serpentard, et je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un ait pensé à vérifier leur état. »

« Je vais m'en charger »

« Irma, avez-vous l'intention de nous rejoindre dans le bureau du directeur ? »

La bibliothécaire déclina de la tête. « Je vous remercie, mais non, je ne pense m'y rendre. Si vous vous occupez de Severus, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à rejoindre mes quartiers. »

« Très bien, je m'en charge. »

La sorcière lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement et s'éloigna, prenant soin de contourner l'endroit où avait été tué Alecto Carrow bien que le corps ne soit plus là.

Serpentard considéra Rogue durant d'interminables minutes avant de lâcher : « J'aurais quelques questions pour toi que je préfère ne pas poser devant les élèves. »

Severus Rogue se contenta d'un hochement de tête glacial et suivit les pas du Fondateurs qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Les trois adolescents étaient partis, s'étant s'en doute rendus à la Salle sur Demande prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis. Rogue et Serpentard arpentèrent les couloirs de Poudlard, le bruit des élèves courant vers leurs dortoirs leur parvenait en écho au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le Fondateur réussit à éviter les élèves, néanmoins Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà revenus, l'attendant adossés contre un mur près d'une gargouille.

« Laisse-nous passer » ordonna Salazar Serpentard à la gargouille de pierre. Celle-ci tourna sur elle-même, révélant un escalier en colimaçon.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas agi comme avec les Carrow ? » se plaignit Ron alors que Serpentard faisant signe à l'ex-Directeur de passer devant.

« Je ne tue pas un homme qui s'est rendu » déclara le Fondateur. « Et j'aurais quelques questions à lui poser, et je doute que les autres professeurs auraient pu y répondre. »

Dès que Serpentard pénétra dans le bureau, une voix l'interpella : « Enfin Salazar, te voilà ! Nous nous demandions tous où tu étais passé. »

Le Fondateur tourna la tête et lança un regard noir en direction de l'objet qui venait de parler, ignorant les portraits qui murmuraient au-dessus d'eux et l'expression étonnée qui traversa le visage de Rogue. « Compte tenu de ce que m'a balancé Godric, ce n'est pas une surprise. Peut-être voudrait-il encore me dire quelques mots sur mon _anormalité_? »

« Salazar... » voulut le calmer Harry alors que Hermione laissait échapper un gémissement.

Le Choixpeau soupira. « Je pense que Godric voulait s'excuser, mais il a peut-être menti à ce sujet pour savoir si quelqu'un savait où tu avais disparu » admit-il. « Il a été...un peu difficile après ton départ. »

« Godric a toujours été difficile » rétorqua le Serpentard, puis il esquissa un geste impatient de la main. « Mais peu importe, toi et moi, nous devons parler de la façon dont tu tries les élèves. » Il décocha au Choixpeau un regard froid.

Le Choixpeau eut un rire moqueur. « Tu te plains, alors qu'au fond tu veux simplement Harry dans ta maison. Admet-le ! »

« Je _veux_ que les élèves soient répartis dans les Maisons auxquelles ils doivent _appartenir_ , pas à celles qui sont à leurs goûts ! » s'irrita le Fondateur. « On ne t'a jamais dit de leur donner le choix, juste de les trier, pièce de vêtement inutile ! »

« Mais quand je le fais, ils se _plaignent_ » gémit le Choixpeau. « As-tu déjà entendu des gamins de onze ans se plaindre parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la Maison qu'ils voulaient ? »

« Si »avoua le Fondateur. « Un nombre incalculable de fois. »

Hermione toussota. « Salazar, peut-être que vous pourriez remettre cette discussion à plus tard ? » suggéra-t-elle pendant que Ron et Harry se retenaient à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

Le Fondateur se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. « Oui, bien sûr. » Il fusilla du regard le Choixpeau. « Nous parlerons de tout ça une autre fois. » Des éclats de rire retentirent dans le bureau. « Harry et Ron, fermez-la, voulez-vous ? »

« Désolé, Salazar » fit Harry qui reprenait son souffle. « C'est juste que tu te disputes avec un _chapeau_. »

Le Fondateur préféra ignorer l'adolescent et reporter son attention sur Severus Rogue qui l'observait avec des yeux méfiants. « Severus, je me demandais si tu pouvais me dire où était l'épée de Godric, la vraie » précisa-t-il comme l'ex-directeur ouvrait la bouche. « Et non celle qui se trouvait dans le coffre de Bellatrix. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que _Rogue_ le sait ? » questionna Ron s'asseyant sur une des chaises que Hermione venait d'invoquer pour chacun d'eux.

« Bellatrix a dit à Salazar que c'était Rogue qui avait placé l'épée dans sa chambre forte » expliqua Harry.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est une fausse ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

« Je connais l'épée de Godric et je peux t'assurer que celle-ci n'est une réplique...Alors, la vraie ? »

« Je ne sais pas où elle est. »

« Ne teste pas ma patience, mon garçon » l'avertit Serpentard . Ron voulut répliquer quelque chose mais le Fondateur le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron et secoua la tête quand celui-ci lui envoya un regard blessé.

Le visage de Rogue s'assombrit à l'expression « mon garçon », mais il désigna l'un des portraits du menton. « Demandez donc à Dumbledore. »

Les trois adolescents se redressèrent simultanément et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant un vieil homme familier leur sourire dans un cadre. « Bonjour » leur dit-il.

Serpentard remarqua sans mal la lueur de tristesse qui passa dans leurs yeux face au portrait du vieil homme. « Harry » appela-t-il et le garçon le regarda. « C'est à toi de jouer. »

« Merci, Salazar » répondit l'adolescent et il se leva pour marcher vers le portrait. « Monsieur » salua-t-il d'une voix enrouée par le chagrin.

« Harry, mon garçon » répondit Dumbledore. « Comment se déroulent vos recherches ? »

Harry eut un sourire triste. « Il ne reste plus que Nagini et lui désormais. »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux de surprise. « Vraiment ? Vous avez trouvé tous les autres ? »

Harry acquiesça. « La coupe était dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix, avec la fausse épée, et le diadème de Serdaigle dans la Salle sur Demande. Salazar les a trouvés pour nous. » Il marqua une pause, puis releva quelques mèches de son front. « Et mon horcruxe n'est plus là. »

Rogue laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur, faisant retourner Salazar et les trois adolescents qui le toisèrent avec méfiance.

« Harry » commença Dumbledore. « Comment l'as-tu découvert et comment l'as-tu retiré sans avoir affaire à Tom ? »

« Je reconnais un horcruxe lorsque j'en vois un, peu importe son réceptacle » fit le Fondateur qui observait toujours Rogue avec un regard scrutateur. Les yeux du Mangemort s'étaient élargis au mot « horcruxe. « Qui est « Tom » ? » interrogea Salazar Serpentard, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Harry avant de tourner son attention sur Rogue.

« Tom Jedusor » développa Harry. « C'est le prénom et le nom de naissance de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il les déteste, il pense que ce sont des noms communs et moldus, parce qu'ils les partagent avec son père. »

Serpentard renifla. « Effectivement » Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore, car Rogue semblait avoir repris son sang-froid. « Mon héritier supposé n'était pas obligé d'enlever l'horcruxe, le sortilège de la mort aurait suffi. J'ai focalisé le sort sur la représentation physique de l'horcruxe : la cicatrice. Le sort n'a donc jamais touché Harry."

Celui-ci hocha la tête. « A part un léger mal de tête, je n'ai pas été affecté. »

« Je vois... »

« Dumbledore, pouvez-vous éclaircir un mystère pour moi ? » demanda Serpentard tandis que des professeurs commençaient à apparaître sur le pallier du bureau.

Albus Dumbledore esquissa un sourire. « Certainement. »

« Pourquoi un homme loyal à son héritier supposé irait-il mettre une copie de l'épée de Godric dans la chambre forte de l'un de ses semblables ? » Serpentard eut un rictus sardonique comme le visage de Rogue se crispait. « Plus important encore, pourquoi ce même homme ferait-il des efforts pour protéger les élèves, le corps enseignant, et les elfes de maison de mon école alors que son maître se moque bien de leur santé ou de leur bien être ? »

Un silence abasourdi suivit ses paroles alors que les adolescents et les professeurs digéraient ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Severus Rogue, raide comme un piquet, ne prononçait pas un mot.

Finalement Harry rompit le silence. « Je l'ai vu tuer Dumbledore, Salazar. »

Rogue leva ses yeux sombres vers le portrait de Dumbledore et celui-ci soupira. « C'était sur mon ordre, mon garçon. J'étais en train de mourir, à cause de la malédiction qui était en train de ronger ma main et mon corps par la même occasion. Mieux valait que Severus mette fin à ma vie, plutôt que Bellatrix ou Fenrir Greyback. »

« Albus » souffla la femme à la robe verte comme elle s'avançait d'un pas vif vers le portrait. « Alors, c'est vrai, il n'est pas un traître ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça avec un sourire triste. « Oui, c'est vrai, Minerva, il ne l'est pas. »

« Mais il a coupé l'oreille de George ! » protesta Ron en se mettant debout et en toisant Rogue avec colère. « Et ne me dites pas que _ça_ c'était prévu ! »

« C'était un accident » se défendit Rogue. « Je ne visais pas Mr. Weasley. »

« Ah oui ! Un accident, hein ! » cracha le rouquin. « C'est n'imp- »

« Ron, non ! » cria Hermione, attrapant son bras alors qu'il tirait sa baguette de sa poche.

« _Expelliarmus ! »_ entonna Harry, récupérant la baguette de Ron comme elle volait à travers la pièce.

« Harry ! » s'exclama son ami, le visage furieux.

« Ron » intervint calmement Serpentard. « Tu vas cesser ces bêtises et t'asseoir, ou bien je te bannis de ta tour. »

« Il a coupé l'oreille de mon frère ! » insista Ron, se tournant vers le Fondateur, les yeux emplis de fureur.

« Et que comptes-tu faire pour lui en retour ? Couper _son_ oreille ? Et si tu le manques et que tu lui coupes la tête ? » rétorqua Serpentard. Le rouquin blêmit et baissa les yeux. « Assis-toi » ordonna le sorcier plus âgé. Alors que Ron se laissait tomber sur sa chaise, les traits pâles, Serpentard regarda les professeurs regroupés en haut des escaliers. « S'il vous plaît, installez-vous, je suis sûr que vous aurez votre part de questions, tout comme moi. Pour l'instant, nous devons d'abord décider comment gérer les élèves, au vu de la situation actuelle. Vous pourriez peut-être aussi rendre sa baguette à Severus ? »

Alors que les professeurs avançaient dans la pièce, invoquant des chaises pour s'asseoir, Serpentard rejoignit Harry averti par Dumbledore : « Elle a été infusée par du venin de basilic quand tu te trouvais dans la Chambre des secrets, alors utilise-la avec précaution. »

« Oui, monsieur » promit Harry avant de glisser le portrait et de sortir l'épée dissimulée dans une cavité derrière.

« Je peux ? » demanda le Fondateur, une fois le portrait remis à sa place. Le garçon lui remit l'épée sans poser de questions. Serpentard détailla l'arme avec ses yeux perçants durant un long moment avant de se tourner vers le Choixpeau. « Qui a lancé la Malédiction du Rappel sur cette épée? »

« Helga » répondit le Choixpeau. « Après la mort de Godric, les gobelins ont exigé que l'épée leur revenait, en insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait été volée ou quelque chose de ce genre là. »

« Évidemment » rétorqua sèchement le Fondateur. « Rowena nous avait prévenu que cela arriverait, peu importe ce qu'a dit Ragnuk quand il a donné l'arme à Godric. » Il secoua la tête et invoqua un fourreau pour l'épée puis la rendit à Harry. « Il est écrit que l'épée reviendra au Choixpeau, à moins d'être possédé par un humain que Godric aurait jugé digne de manier. La véritable épée n'aurait donc jamais pu rester dans le coffre de Bellatrix. »

« Alors, elle restera avec moi ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Tant que tu te battras pour protéger le monde magique, oui » acquiesça Serpentard. « Prend garde cependant. Ne l'utilise que lorsque tu veux tuer, car cette lame injectera du venin de basilic à ton adversaire. »

Harry observa la lame d'un œil incertain. « Peut-être que je devrais plutôt me servir de la réplique. »

Serpentard arqua un sourcil dédaigneux. « Cette lame est bien meilleure que n'importe quelle lame que je pourrais t'acheter. Et puis je ne sais même pas si cette épée m'accepterait... »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Oh ! » s'exclama Harry avant que ses lèvres ne se tordent en une grimace. « Gryffondor était vraiment un imbécile, pas vrai ? »

Serpentard ricana. « Disons que c'était par moment. Allons, à présent, mettons de l'ordre dans tout ça puis allons dormir. »

Harry retourna s'asseoir et ils s'installèrent pour trois heures de discussion, celle-ci débuta avec Salazar qui assura à Ron, Hermione et Harry ainsi qu'aux professeurs qu'il ne voulait rien à voir avec Voldemort et ses plans de conquête. Ensuite, ils essayèrent de mettre au point un plan pour savoir quoi faire quand Voldemort arriverait à Poudlard. Serpentard était certain qu'il pourrait garder l'école à l'abri des Mangemorts et il promit de changer le mot de passe de la Chambre des secrets afin qu'elle protège les élèves les plus jeunes. Les adolescents firent connaître à tout le monde le passage secret relié à la Cabane Hurlante et Minerva McGonagall envoya un message au reste de l'Ordre, leur disant de se réunir à Poudlard.

Quant à ceux qui tentaient d'avertir les Mangemorts du changement de directeur, Dobby et les autres elfes de maison furent chargés de continuer à surveiller les élèves qui voulaient envoyer des hiboux à toute personne liée aux Mangemorts. Severus Rogue envoyait toujours des rapports à ses complices à l'extérieur, espérant les empêcher d'avertir Voldemort. Harry lui suggéra de dire de manière sous-entendu que Salazar était sur place mais du même côté que son héritier. Cela éviterait les interrogations sur le fait qu'il y avait moins de contact avec ceux qui étaient en dehors de l'école.

Une fois ces choses là réglées, ils se tournèrent vers les cours. Ils convinrent, après une discussion mouvementée, que les cours reprendraient le jour suivant, avec le retour de Rogue au poste de Défense contre les Forces du mal et l'abandon des études moldues pour le reste de l'année. Salazar Serpentard occuperait les fonctions de directeur, tandis que Minerva McGonagall continuerait à être la sous-directrice. Harry, Ron et Hermione iraient à nouveau en classe- à la grande horreur de Ron, à la tristesse de Harry et à la joie de Hermione. Tout cela serait expliqué aux élèves au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Serpentard les congédia quand il sentit que tout avait été réglé et resta assis pendant que le reste des sorciers se dispersait. Severus Rogue se retira dans sa chambre et Minerva McGongall s'arrêta pour leur transmettre le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondor avant de partir à son tour.

Harry fit signe à ses amis de suivre le groupe, voulant parler au Fondateur.

Serpentard leva les yeux vers lui quand il le vit, lui adressant un sourire. « Qui y-a-t-il, Harry ? »

« J'aimerais essayer la divination pour trouver Vol- désolé, Vous-Savez-Qui, avant de me rendre au dortoir. Et peut-être aussi Nagini, tant qu'on y est. »

Serpentard approuva de la tête tout en sortant son miroir. « J'aimerais que tu restes à l'école ce soir et demain, les élèves pourraient apprécier de revoir ton visage. »

Harry afficha un sourire narquois « Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient davantage confiance en toi, si je montre que je te fais confiance » répondit-il, faisant signe à une chaise de se déplacer à côté du sorcier plus âge et il s'assit dessus. « Oui, d'accord, pourquoi pas. De toute façon je peux au moins attendre jusqu'à samedi avant de traquer Nagini. »

« Tu ne manqueras aucune classe comme ça » renchérit le Fondateur en lui tendant son miroir.

« Parfois j'oublie que tu a été professeur » commenta Harry avec une grimace, faisant rire le Fondateur. « Comment puis-je utiliser la divination du présent alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas difficile » lui promit l'homme. « Concentre simplement toutes tes pensées sur ce que tu veux trouver. Ne t'attends pas forcément à être dans un endroit ou avec quelqu'un en particulier, concentre-toi uniquement sur l'objet ou la personne elle-même. »

Harry lui fit signe qu'il avait compris, focalisant ses pensées sur Voldemort, c'est à dire un homme froid, indifférent, effrayé par la mort et cherchant quelque chose. A moins, se dit-il qu'il ne l'ait déjà trouvé. Il baissa les yeux vers le miroir et laissa échapper un petit : « Oh !alors qu'une image prenait forme sous ses yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, puis il finit par révéler:"Il vole à nouveau, mais je ne peux pas dire s'il cherche toujours ce voleur blond ou s'il se dirige par ici."

La voix de Dumbledore l'interrompit« Un voleur blond ? »

Harry se retourna et répondit : « Ouais, Vous-Savez-Qui est allé voir Gregorovitch, désirant quelque chose, mais Gregorovitch lui dit que cela avait été volé il y a longtemps. J'ai pu voir une vague image de son visage. » Un pli pensif barra son front. « Il m'était familier. »

« Avait-il des cheveux blonds et bouclés ? » demanda Dumbledore, une lueur étrange brillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ? »

« Parce que je l'ai connu. Il s'agit sans doute de Gellert Grindelwald que Tom recherche. Il a volé la baguette de Gregorovitch. »

« Mais qu'a-t-elle de si spécial cette baguette ? Je veux dire pourquoi Vol-, Vous-Savez-Qui- »

« Appelle-le Tom mon garçon » lui suggéra Dumbledore en souriant. « Il n'y a pas de Tabou sur ce nom. »

« Oui, bon, d'accord. Pourquoi Tom désire-t-il autant cette baguette ? Je comprends qu'il veuille une baguette qui puisse battre la mienne, mais ce n'est qu'une baguette non ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête « C'est plus complexe que ça. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ta baguette et celle de Tom partagent un cœur similaire, ce qui les empêche de se battre l'une contre l'autre. »

« Oui, mais lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés quand j'ai quitté ma famille, il avait une autre baguette qui s'est brisée face à la mienne. »

« Je pense que j'ai une explication » lui dit l'ancien directeur avec un regard pétillant. « Quand tu as rencontré Ollivander pour la première fois, celui-ci t'a dit que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça. « C'est vrai, y compris pour les baguettes appartenant à un autre sorcier. Elles choisissent à qui elles veulent prêter allégeance, et elles ne fonctionneront jamais aussi bien que la baguette qui t'a choisi en premier. »

« Attendez » le coupa Harry, éberlué. « Vous voulez dire que les baguettes ont une conscience ? »

« C'est le vrai pouvoir de la magie » révéla Serpentard. « Elle dote de conscience même les objets les plus banals. Tu l'as bien vu avec le Choixpeau. »

« C'est un excellent exemple » approuva Dumbledore. « Je crois que la baguette que Tom a empruntée ne l'a pas reconnu comme son porteur. Elle n'a donc pas été aussi forte que ta baguette qui, elle, t'a choisi et a finalement gagné. »

« C'est logique, je suppose. Mais alors pourquoi Tom cherche-t-il une baguette en particulier ? »

« Nombre de légendes circulent autour de cette baguette. On l'a surnommée le Bâton de la Mort, parce qu'elle aurait été fabriquée par la Mort elle-même. Elle changeait fréquemment de porteurs. Beaucoup de sorciers se sont entre-tués dans le but d'obtenir son pouvoir. Elle a aussi pour nom « Baguette de la Destinée » ou encore « Baguette de Sambucus. » C'est la baguette la plus puissante au monde. »

« Je vois » souffla Harry, comprenant ce que cela impliquait. « Tom aurait apprécié ça évidemment...Et donc, c'est Grindelwald qui l'aurait eu entre ses mains la dernière fois ? »

« _Je_ l'ai eu en dernier » corrigea Dumbledore.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, lâchant un juron sans s'en rendre compte.

« En conséquent, il faut se demander qui cette baguette a-t-elle choisi » déclara Serpentard. « Si Severus vous a tué sur votre ordre, alors il n'est pas un porteur acceptable. »

Dumbledore lâcha un soupir. « Je me suis maintes fois posé la question » admit-il. « Et il n'y a aucun moyen de vérifier, à moins que Severus ne tente de l'utiliser, mais il a refusé. »

"Qui d'autre que Rogue aurait-elle choisi ? » demanda Harry.

« Le _professeur_ Rogue, Harry » corrigea Dumbledore.

« Oui, oui, bon » Harry fit un geste impatient de la main.

« Le jeune Mr Malefoy, je pense » proposa Dumbledore. « Après tout il m'a désarmé quant que Severus n'arrive. »

Harry se frotta le menton. « Effectivement. Cela pourrait être problématique dans ce cas. »

« Pas nécessairement » Albus Dumbledore n'était pas d'accord « mais je suppose que seul le temps le dira. »

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes avant que Harry ne demande : « Si Tom mettait la main sur cette baguette, pourrait-il vaincre la mienne ? »

« Je ne sais pas » admit Dumbledore. « Si la baguette ne l'accepte pas comme son maître, j'en doute, mais s'il parvient à gagner sa loyauté, il est très probable qu'il puisse te vaincre. »

« Une autre excellente raison pour toi d'apprendre à manier l'épée » insista Serpentard. « Les sorciers d'aujourd'hui mettent trop l'accent sur la magie et pas assez sur les attaques physiques. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice. « Nous voici fixés. Tu as l'intention d'apprendre à manier l'épée de Gryffondor à Harry, n'est-ce pas ?»

« On va essayer » fit le Fondateur tandis que Harry gémissait. « Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser : Chaque soir après le dîner, je veux que tu viennes me voir dans la Salle sur Demande pour que tu puisses t'entraîner. »

« Très bien » consentit Harry.

« Je pense que je devrais au moins être capable de t'apprendre comment ne pas te couper avec cette lame » ajouta l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à une horloge qui pendait au-dessus de la porte. « Il se fait tard, voyons si nous arrivons à trouver ce serpent avec le miroir. »

Harry hocha la tête, soulevant le miroir et concentrant ses pensées sur le grand serpent. Après quelques minutes, une image se forma: elle ne représentait pas Nagini, mais une femme âgée qui se déplaçait dans ce qui devait être une maison. « Je ne vois pas Nagini » dit-il à Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils. « Juste une vieille femme. »

« Il se peut que tu sois trop fatigué. Retourne te coucher. On fera une nouvelle tentative demain. »

« D'accord. » Harry se redressa et lui tendit le miroir. « Tiens. »

Le Fondateur refusa d'un geste de la tête. « Garde-le, j'ai l'impression que tu as bien plus de scrupules que moi. Et comme ça, tu n'auras pas à me le demander chaque fois. Simplement- » Il afficha un sourire malicieux « Évite de t'en servir en cours trop souvent, hum ? »

Harry se mit à rire. « Je vais faire de mon mieux. Bonne nuit, Salazar, monsieur, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du portrait de Dumbledore.

« Bonne nuit mon garçon » répondit ce dernier.

« Bonne nuit, Harry » dit Serpentard, puis il fit disparaître les chaises supplémentaires qui avaient été abandonnées dans le bureau.

« Alors » lâcha tout à coup le Choixpeau d'un ton moqueur. « Suis-je toujours une pièce de vêtement inutile ? »

Serpentard lui lança un regard froid. « Non, à présent, tu n'es qu'un bout de tissu rapiécé. Je vais aller me coucher et demain, je t'apprendrais avec joie combien tu es inutile, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Puis il se retourna et rejoignit la chambre attenante, en ricanant.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, la patience de tout le monde fut mise à rude épreuve. Serpentard reçut autant de regards méfiants que respectueux, et en même temps il faisait en sorte d'avoir la confiance des autres professeurs. Harry, Ron et Hermione durent plusieurs fois le défendre, car sa nouvelle fonction de direction fut souvent remise en question et cela n'empêcha pas les chuchotements de glisser dans leur sillage. Severus Rogue se retrouva confronté à la crainte et à l'incertitude, bien que la plupart des élèves se détendirent quand il suivit le programme des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année, au lieu de leur apprendre des cours de magie noire.

En ce qui concerne les professeurs, ils trouvèrent leurs élèves plus indisciplinés que d'habitude alors qu'ils réapprenaient à enseigner sans avoir constamment la présence des Mangemorts dans leur dos. De multiples questions et rumeurs circulaient sur Serpentard. Etait-il digne de confiance ? Etait-il _vraiment_ Salazar Serpentard le Fondateur ? Les professeurs tentaient de répondre tant bien que mal, ne serait-ce que pour avancer leur cours.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se remirent dans le bain avec difficulté. Ils avaient erré des mois à l'extérieur et redevenir des étudiants « normaux » était très dur. De nombreuses questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait, où ils étaient, comment ils avaient fait pour survivre leur furent posées et c'étaient des questions auxquelles ils ne pouvaient répondre.

Ce fut au moment du déjeuner que quelqu'un remarqua que la cicatrice de Harry avait disparu. Et si ce quelqu'un, une élève de première année, n'avait pas crié aussi fort, les choses auraient pu continuer normalement. Mais la gamine insista en disant que Harry Potter n'était pas Harry, car sa cicatrice n'était plus là.

Les professeurs tentaient de calmer la panique qui montait dans la Grande Salle puis le premier sortilège fut lancé et Salazar dut se lever et clamer à haute voix : " _Cela suffit ! Asseyez-vous !"_

Dans la Grande Salle, les bancs se déplacèrent jusqu'aux élèves debout, les forçant à s'asseoir, et chaque élève se retrouva étroitement assis, incapable de bouger sa baguette.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Serpentard demanda : « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Six personnes de la table des Gryffondor et deux appartenant à Poufsouffle se mirent à parler en même temps jusqu'à ce que le Fondateur les fasse taire d'un geste de la main. Le silence revenu, il se tourna vers Hermione. « Hermione, s'il te plaît. »

« Demelza a remarqué que la cicatrice de Harry avait disparu » expliqua la jeune fille, semblant nullement dérangée par sa position inconfortable. « Elle a décidé que c'était un imposteur. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant » murmura Serpentard. « Et compréhensible. »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! »s'écria Ron, irrité. « Harry _n'est pas_ un imposteur ! »

« Et comment savons-nous que tu _n'es pas_ un imposteur aussi ?» lança l'un des Gryffondor d'une voix acide. « Vous avez disparu depuis des semaines. »

« Je me porte garant pour chacun d'eux ! » lança Ginny, jetant des regards d'avertissement aux autres élèves.

« Et moi aussi » intervint le professeur McGongall sur un ton dur.

De nombreux élèves se ratatinèrent sous le poids de son regard implacable, et, sentant que c'était le bon moment pour le faire, Serpentard ordonna silencieusement aux bancs de relâcher les élèves. Libérés, ils poussèrent tous des soupirs de soulagement.

« Quant à la cicatrice de Mr Potter » déclara-t-il. « c'est moi qui l'a lui ait ôtée. La Magie Noire imprégnait sa cicatrice à cause du sortilège qu'il a reçu quand il était bébé. En enlevant cette magie, la cicatrice a été enlevée. »

« Oh » lâchèrent les Gryffondor en écarquillant les yeux, puis ils plongèrent piteusement le nez dans leurs assiettes.

Serpentard lâcha un soupir et se rassit en se frottant le nez.

McGonagall et Slugorh revinrent à leur place et les conversations reprirent lentement leur cour dans la Grande Salle. Au moment où ils partaient rejoindre leurs cours de l'après-midi, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

OoOoOoOo

« Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver Nagini » dit Harry alors qu'il commençait des exercices d'échauffement.

« Et mon soi-disant héritier ? » s'enquit Serpentard.

« Il est toujours en train de voler. Je pense qu'il est arrivé quelque part, puis il est à nouveau reparti. »

« Bon. On verra ce qui ne va pas avec le serpent dès que l'on aura terminé avec cet entraînement ».

Après plus de heure et demi d'exercice avec la réplique de l'épée de Gryffondor – Serpentard n'allait pas laisser combattre Harry avec la vraie tant qu'il n'était pas absolument certain qu'il ne se coupe pas avec- les deux sorciers se retirèrent dans le bureau. Serpentard demanda à un elfe de maison du thé et des biscuits puis il s'installa sur une chaise à côté de Harry.

« Tu vois toujours cette vieille femme quand tu te sers de la divination ? » voulut savoir le Fondateur une fois que les gâteaux et les tasses de thé apparurent sur la table.

« Oui » confirma Harry. « Elle passe son temps dans cette maison. La plupart du temps elle reste au même endroit. »

« Et tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier dans cette maison ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, le visage pensif, avant de secouer la tête. « Mise à part qu'elle est sombre et lugubre et qu'il y a une cheminée, non, rien du tout. »

Serpentard soupira. « Garde un œil sur elle. Tôt ou tard, tu trouveras ce qu'il se passe.

Harry acquiesça. Une fois son thé terminé, il souhaita une bonne nuit au Fondateur et rejoignit sa salle commune.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici la dernière partie qui était plus longue que prévu, près de 7000 mots._

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. J'espère que vous aimerez la fin qui clôt ce magnifique OS.  
_

 _Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi, tout est à , et l'histoire appartient à Batsutousai, j'ai juste fait la traduction._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry fit une pause le dernier vendredi d'octobre. Il venait de regarder dans le miroir pendant son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal- Rogue était étonnamment indulgent à ce sujet- quand il aperçut la photo d'un jeune homme bien connu. « Oh ! » souffla-t-il en se redressant.

« Un problème, Potter ? » fit Rogue, ses yeux noirs s'attardant involontairement sur le front nu de Harry.

Celui-ci leva les yeux, momentanément pris au dépourvu, avant de hocher la tête et de ranger à la hâte ses affaires dans son sac. « Permission d'aller voir le directeur, monsieur ? »

Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent. « Accordé »dit-il finalement.

« Merci » Harry s'en alla, emmenant l'épée de Gryffondor avec lui. Il avait la permission de Serpentard de la porter quand il le désirait.

« _Vous_ ne pouvez _pas_ le suivre, Weasley » ajouta le professeur de potions quand Ron ouvrit la bouche. Indigné, le rouquin poussa un juron, faisant perdre des points à sa maison.

Harry prononça le mot de passe devant la gargouille qui cachait l'escalier secret, puis il grimpa les marches à tout allure en criant « Salazar ! Salazar ! »

Le Fondateur s'écarta de son bureau, ses traits inquiets quand le garçon arriva en haut des escaliers. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de paraître calme.

Harry prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle avant de lâcher d'une voix excitée : « J'ai vu une photo de Grindelwald dans le miroir ! »

Serpentard regarda immédiatement le portrait de Dumbledore. « Une vieille femme avec une photo de Grindelwald ? »

Albus Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, la mine pensive. « Cette femme » dit-il à Harry. « portait-elle des boucles d'oreilles en argent en forme de larmes ? »

Repensant à vieille dame qu'il observait depuis près d'un mois, le jeune garçon acquiesça. « Je crois que oui, elle en avait. Il y a avait même des petits pierres précieuses au bout. »

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir. « Alors, il s'agit de Bathilda Tourdesac. Sa maison se trouve à Godric's Hollow. »

« _Godric's_ Hollow ? » répéta Salazar Serpentard, l'air méfiant.

« On dit que c'est le lieu de naissance de Godric Gryffondor et qu'il a donc pris son nom. »

Les lèvres de Serpentard se pincèrent. « Je connais cet endroit. » Il regarda Harry. « Je suppose que tu veux partir tout de suite ? »

Le garçon réfléchit quelques minutes et il retira son sac de la chaise qu'il occupait habituellement lorsqu'il prenait le thé après son entraînement à l'épée. « Ron va probablement m'en vouloir et bouder, mais si tu es occupé... »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Laisse-moi envoyer un message à Minerva pour lui dire que nous quittons l'école durant un moment, ensuite nous pourrons partir. »

Fleur était dans la Cabane Hurlante quand Harry et Serpentard émergèrent du passage, elle leur adressa un sourire en les apercevant. « Bonjour 'Arry » salua-t-elle en s'avançant et en embrassant les joues de Harry. « Monsieur Serpentard. »

« Madame Weasley » répondit Serpentard d'un ton courtois. « Vous nous pardonnerez de devoir partir sur le champs, mais nous avons des affaires à régler. »

« Aucun problème » sourit la jeune fille.

Harry lui adressa un sourire à son tour tandis qu'il prenait le bras offert par Serpentard. « A bientôt, Fleur ! » cria-t-il avant de transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent dans un coin tranquille qui donnait sur une petite place bordée de quelques boutiques. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer » admit le Fondateur balayant les parages de son regard perçant. « Je pourrais te montrer le lieu où se trouvait la maison de Godric, mais j'ignore où habite cette Bathilda Tourdesac. »

Sortant sa baguette, Harry murmura : « Dirige-moi vers Bathilda Tourdesac ». La baguette se mit à tourner dans sa paume. Ils la fixèrent un long moment alors qu'elle semblait tourner éternellement jusqu'à ce que Harry annule le sort. A la place, ce dernier ordonna : « Montre-moi où se cache Nagini. »

La baguette pointa immédiatement vers une route à gauche de l'église.

« Hmm, plutôt inquiétant » marmonna Serpentard. Il attrapa l'épaule du garçon avant qu'il ne parte. « Un déguisement s'impose, je pense » commenta-t-il, jetant rapidement un sort pour assombrir les yeux de Harry et lui teindre ses cheveux en bond. « Après tout, tu es toujours un homme traqué »

Le visage de Harry se fendit d'une grimace. « Aller normalement aux cours me l'avait fait presque oublié » admit-il en reprenant la route.

De nombreux passants leur jetèrent un regard étrange en voyant la robe sombre de Harry, la tunique de Serpentard et les épées brillantes qui pendaient à leurs ceintures. Harry avait réussi à convaincre le sorcier plus âgé de raccourcir sa tunique et de porter un pantalon, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

La baguette les guida jusqu'à une demeure ancienne qui aurait bien besoin d'un rafraîchissement de façade et ils allèrent frapper à la porte. Ils patientèrent un certain temps et enfin quelqu'un vint leur ouvrir. C'était la vieille femme que Harry avait vu dans le miroir. « Bathilda Tourdesac ? » supposa-t-il et la femme hocha la tête. « Je suis Harry Potter. »

Bathilda Tourdesac leur fit signe d'entrer, sans prononcer un mot. Salazar et Harry se regardèrent, méfiants puis ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, Salazar refermant la porte derrière eux. Ils la suivirent dans le salon que Harry connaissait presque par cœur à présent à force de voir la vieille dame y déambuler. Bathilda s'arrêta, tournant un visage neutre dans leur direction.

Serpentard sortit sa baguette, murmurant : « Montre-moi Naguini » et la baguette pointa directement la vieille dame. « Harry » l'avertit-il dans un souffle.

« Oui, je sais » répondit Harry qui avait déjà compris. Il brandit sa baguette à son tour. « Nagini, ravi de te revoir."

La femme laissa échapper un sifflement furieux : **Comment me connais-tu, garçon ?**

« Nous te cherchions » répondit simplement Harry.

 **Alors tu m'as trouvé** , cracha-t-elle et la peau de sa gorge se fendit en deux, faisant apparaître un long et puissant serpent.

« En arrière ! » ordonna brusquement Salazar Serpentard. Harry se dépêcha de s'écarter tandis que le Fondateur tirait son épée et tranchait la tête du reptile d'un geste leste. Le corps de Nagini glissa à terre, juste à côté du cadavre de Bathilda Tourdesac. Le regard de Serpentard s'attarda sur les restes du serpent. «Normalement, ce devrait être bon. Mais il vaut mieux que tu enfonces sa tête avec la pointe de l'épée de Grodric pour nous assurer que l'horcruxe est réellement parti. »

« Très bien » obéit le garçon en s'exécutant. Un filet sombre s'échappa de la tête de Nagini, s'enroulant autour de la lame. Il grésilla doucement dans l'air avant de s'évaporer. « Un horcruxe de moins »

« En effet. » Serpentard lança un sort de nettoyage, rengainant son épée. « A présent, partons d'ici avant que mon soi-disant héritier ne se pointe. Je ne doute pas qu'elle l'ait prévenu. »

« C'est sûr » approuva Harry comme il glissait dans sa gaine sa propre épée.

Il y eut tout à coup un gros choc sur la porte d'entrée, et, sans prendre la peine d'échanger un regard, Harry et Serpentard transplanèrent à la Cabane Hurlante en vitesse.

« Regarde dans le miroir » jeta d'emblée le Fondateur à Harry.

L'image sur le miroir prit forme en quelques secondes à peine et Harry grimaça de douleur quand Voldemort exprima toute sa fureur dans la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac. De nombreux objets explosaient tout autour de lui et des murs se fendaient de tous les côtés. « Il n'est vraiment pas content » déclara Harry d'un ton sinistre. « Tu crois qu'il va venir ici ? »

« Seulement une fois qu'il aura réalisé que tu es là » répondit Serpentard, puis il se tourna vers Fleur. « Prévenez les membre de l'Ordre. Ensuite, appelez tous les élèves qui traînent encore ici et dites-leur de rejoindre les salles du château sur le champs. Harry, il va falloir commencer l'évacuation des premières années dans la Chambre des secrets. »

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » approuva Harry et les deux sorciers sortirent précipitamment de la Cabane pendant que Fleur s'emparait de l'équipement de radio apporté par les membres de Potterveille et envoyait un message codé aux membres de l'Ordre à l'extérieur de l'école.

L'évacuation se déroula remarquablement bien, grâce à des semaines d'explications sur ce qu'il se passerait une fois qu'ils auraient été avertis que Voldemort serait en route. Les sixièmes années s'occupèrent de conduire les élèves les plus jeunes dans la Chambre des secrets tandis que les septièmes années vérifiaient que toutes les protections du château étaient en place. Après cela, les septièmes et les sixièmes années qui ne voulaient pas se battre- c'est à dire environ la moitié des sixièmes années et le quart des septièmes années- se rendirent à la Chambre des secrets avec Irma Pince et Argus Rusard pour rassurer les élèves et les aider à rester calmes.

Une fois les protections en place, élèves et professeurs tentèrent de créer une sorte de poste médical, et Poppy Pomfresh ainsi que sorciers guérisseurs appartenant à l'Ordre commencèrent à s'y installer.

Harry resta avec Salazar Serpentard et Minerva McGonagall pendant que le poste médical était préparé, observant Voldemort se déplacer sur toutes les cachettes où il avait dissimulé ses horcruxes. « Il sait. » murmura-t-il au Fondateur alors que la directrice des Gryffondor dirigeait un groupe d'élèves qui déplaçait une des tables de la Grande Salle pour s'en servir comme barricade. « Il est en train de vérifier ses cachettes. »

« Cela lui aura pris du temps » commenta froidement le Fondateur. « S'il n'avait pas aussi stupide ou ambitieux, il n'aurait jamais divisé son âme autant de fois, et il l'aurait remarqué bien plus tôt. »

« Tom a toujours été un brin paranoïaque » observa Harry. « J'aimerais bien savoir comment il s'y est pris pour créer ses horcruxes d'ailleurs. »

« Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches jamais. » fit Severus Rogue, rejoignant les deux sorciers.

Serpentard haussa un sourcil, mais demanda : « Est-ce que l'Ordre se trouve au complet derrière les boucliers ? »

« Oui » acquiesça Rogue. « Lupin et sa femme viennent de passer et ils étaient les derniers. »

Le Fondateur inclina la tête et alla se positionner devant les portes ouvertes de l'école. Il tira son épée et s'en servit pour toucher la pierre au centre même de la voûte, puis se mit à chanter en gaélique. Ceux qui étaient dans le hall d'entrée stoppèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et se retournèrent pour regarder la pierre se colorer d'une lueur verte. La lumière émeraude se déplaça lentement sur la voûte jusqu'à atteindre les dalles. Là, elle se répandit sur toute la surface, glissant sous leurs pieds et remontant les murs et les portes, les tables et les bancs. Les élèves furent eux-mêmes recouverts par la lumière et elle monta rapidement les escaliers, faisant briller les rampes tandis que les escaliers s'immobilisaient.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le miroir qu'il tenait dans les mains et fut surpris de le trouver également brillant. Il se rappela que Serpentard lui avait raconté, il y a de ça plusieurs semaines que les meilleurs miroirs pour la divination étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas de magie en eux. Il retourna le miroir, et remarqua au verso, une inscription gravée dans une autre langue.

Jusqu'au moment où il allait toucher l'écriture sombre, tout ce que la lueur avait touché retomba brusquement à son état d'origine.

Le garçon cligna des yeux, chassant les taches lumineuses qui éblouissaient sa vision, puis il releva subitement la tête en entendant un cliquetis métallique, un son qu'il connaissait bien désormais, après des semaines de pratique avec le Fondateur. A travers sa vision encore éblouie, il vit l'homme agenouillé sur le sol, le visage en sueur. « Salazar ! » cria Harry en rangeant son miroir dans sa poche et en courant vers l'homme.

« Trop de magie » souffla Salazar Serpentard comme Harry s'agenouillait à ses côtés.

« Allons voir Madame Pomfresh. »

Serpentard secoua la tête. « Je vais bien- »

« Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! » le coupa fermement Harry. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer les visages autour de lui. « Ron ! » appela-t-il. « Ron, aide-moi à porter Salazar ! »

Serpentard laissa échapper un soupir, se reposant contre le garçon. « Je vais _bien »_ insista-t-il, mais sa voix semblait faible et ne convainquit guère Harry.

« On l'emmène voir l'infirmière ? » s'enquit Ron en s'agenouillant de l'autre côté du Fondateur.

« Oui. »

« Tu peux prendre son épée ? »

Harry ramassa l'arme tombée sur les dalles pendant que Ron aidait le Fondateur à se lever. Dès que Harry fut debout, l'épée de Serpentard rangée dans son fourreau et accrochée à sa ceinture, ils l'emmenèrent directement à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh leur montra un lit où installer Serpentard pendant qu'elle farfouillait dans sa réserve de potions. Une fois que le Fondateur se retrouva assis sur le lit, Harry posa son épée près de la table de chevet et sortit le miroir, observant la course folle de Voldemort à travers la campagne. « Il est de plus en plus proche. » chuchota-t-il, reconnaissant quelques endroits familiers.

« Ces sorts devraient le tenir occupé un petit moment » souffla le Fondateur, les traits très pâles.

Madame Pomfresh revint avec plusieurs potions dans les mains, lançant d'une voix sèche : « Poussez-vous Monsieur Weasley » et Ron obéit sans discuter.

L'infirmière examina Salazar d'un œil expert puis s'empara de l'une de ses potions. «Très bien. Monsieur Potter, aidez-moi à lui donner ça. »

Harry l'aida à faire avaler au Fondateur les trois potions que l'infirmière avait préparé pour lui. « Il ira bien, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Avec un peu de repos » répondit Madame Pomfresh. « Il ne pourra pas se battre aujourd'hui, mais devrait être normalement sur pieds dès demain. Si son état le permet. »

Harry toucha doucement l'épaule de Serpentard. Celui-ci cligna des paupières, luttant contre le sommeil. Harry lui adressa un sourire. « Tu peux dormir à présent. On se chargera de veiller sur l'école. »

Une lueur affectueuse passa dans les beaux yeux de l'homme tandis qu'il levait la main pour lui serrer l'épaule. « Je sais que tu le feras, mon petit serpent » chuchota-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Harry posa la main sur la sienne, avant de la reposer auprès de Serpentard.

« Hey Harry » fit Ron d'une voix hésitante. Son ami levant les yeux vers lui, il ajouta : « Nous devrions nous diriger vers nos positions de combat. »

Harry opina de la tête et prit son miroir pour vérifier ce qu'il se tramait une dernière fois- Voldemort avait rejoint son armée à l'extérieur de l'école- puis le posa sur le matelas près de l'oreiller. « C'est d'accord, allons-y. »

« Tu sais » plaisanta Ron comme ils sortaient de l'infirmerie. « tu devrais apprendre à espionner Tu-Sais-Qui avec le son qui accompagne l'image comme ça on saurait tout ce qu'il planifie. »

« Je sais déjà ce qu'il mijote » répliqua Harry avec un sourire rusé. « Le connaissant comme je le connais, il va sans doute faire une attaque frontale et projeter des sorts jusqu'à ce que les boucliers cassent. »

« Si c'est son seul plan, alors il nous trouvera sur son chemin » assura Minerva McGonagall qui les avait rejoint. « Avez-vous regardé ce qu'il se passe dehors ? »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard avant de se ruer vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

Le ciel au-dessus du château était éclairé de vert, grâce aux puissants sortilèges du Fondateur. Ils illuminaient le lac noir et la forêt interdite. Terres, lacs et arbres s'étaient également parés d'émeraude, transformant l'atmosphère en une féerie verdoyante.

« Cela te dirait une partie d'échecs ? » proposa Ron à Harry.

OoOoOoO

Il fallut à Voldemort et à son armée trois jours pour faire tomber leurs défenses. Serpentard se réveilla quelques heures avant de replonger dans l'inconscience, ayant été bien plus épuisé qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

Avant que leurs boucliers ne soient brisés, les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre avaient eu un peu de temps pour apprendre aux élèves un certain nombre de sorts utiles au combat. Les guérisseurs leurs enseignèrent également à guérir des blessures superficielles, permettant ainsi aux combattants de tenir plus longtemps et de soulager un peu le poste médical et l'infirmerie. Harry en profita aussi pour s'entraîner avec son épée, apprenant à Ron quelques attaques et parades, en lui donnant la réplique de l'épée de Gryffondor.

Les élèves étaient en train de prendre leur déjeuner quand Serpentard, qui était enfin sur pieds, se glissa près de la place libre à côté de Harry et les informa sombrement. « Les protections ne vont pas tarder à être brisées. »

« Sérieusement?! » s'exclama Ron, manquant s'étouffer avec son casse-croûte.

Salazar Serpentard arqua un sourcil sarcastique vers lui. « Pensais-tu qu'elle dureraient éternellement, petit lion ? »

« Ça y est, revoilà les surnoms » fit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Cela m'avait manqué. »

Serpentard lui lança un sourire en coin et tendit son miroir. « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des géants. »

Harry plongea son regard dans la surface miroitante et observa les boucliers qui n'allaient pas tarder à céder sous les assauts nombreux des sbires de Voldemort. Quelque chose cognait dessus avec force mais il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était.

« Ce sont des géants, Harry » lui rappela Serpentard en voyant le garçon plisser les yeux.

« Oh ! » Harry tourna les yeux vers les masses qui attaquaient le bouclier. « On dirait qu'il y en a quatre. Je pense aussi qu'il y a environ deux cents sorciers accompagnés de loup-garous. »

Ron poussa un gémissement. « On est morts... »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de briser les boucliers de façon à blesser les ennemis placés derrière ? » demanda Hermione en levant les yeux du livre qu'elle avait emprunté dans le bureau de Serpentard pendant qu'ils attendaient que les boucliers cèdent.

Serpentard considéra silencieusement sa question, puis haussa les épaules. « Je peux toujours essayer, mais il faudra que tout le monde se tienne prêt à l'attaque dès que je les briserais. »

En entendant cela, Ron grimpa sur la table, s'adressant à l'assemblée : « Hey ! » cria-t-il pour faire taire les brouhahas. Lorsque tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, il enchaîna : « On va essayer de briser les protections de façon à blesser les combattants de Vous-Savez-Qui, et il faudra alors vous tenir prêt et nous aider. »

« Ron » l'interpella alors Harry, un brin amusé. « Je pense qu'un peu d'encouragement ne ferait pas de mal. »

Le rouquin laissa échapper un rire nerveux. C'est sûr. » Il balaya la mer de visages devant lui dont certains affichaient de grands sourires. « Peut-être que nous n'avons pas autant d'expérience que Vous-Savez-Qui et que nous ne connaissons pas autant de sortilèges que lui. Mais nous sommes unis, nous sommes soudés. Contrairement à lui, nous savons ce qu'est l'espoir et l'amitié. Et aujourd'hui ce seront nos plus grandes forces ! Nous pourrons faire face à n'importe quelle armée, n'importe quel géant, et ce n'est pas un imbécile sans nez qui nous soumettra ! »

Les élèves poussèrent des acclamations assourdissantes, applaudissant Ron qui rougissait, avant de se précipiter vers leurs positions.

« Un excellent discours Monsieur Weasley » complimenta Minerva McGonagall alors qu'elle s'approchait de leur table. « Salazar, êtes-vous sûr que cela va marcher ? »

« C'est tout ce que nous avons malheureusement » admit celui-ci. « Il ne leur reste que quelques heures avant d'arriver à faire éclater nos défenses. Autant faire le premier pas et les prendre au dépourvu. Si Harry peut m'aider à me diriger vers la plus grande concentration de leurs troupes, je devrais être capable de faire un maximum de dégâts. »

« Je ferais ce que je peux » promit Harry, invoquant une image en 3D de ce qu'il se passait derrière les boucliers alors qu'il regardait dans le miroir. Sur l'image, il pouvait positionner leurs troupes et celles de Voldemort, un peu comme le ferait un général stratège.

Hermione et Ron se dépêchèrent de suivre Minerva McGongall jusqu'à leurs postes de combat. Ginny, quant à elle, s'arrêta pour toucher l'épaule de Harry. « Bonne chance » murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

« Hey » Harry baissa le miroir et agrippa son bras. Ils partagèrent un long baiser. « Bonne chance à toi aussi » lui sourit-il.

Tandis que la rouquine courrait rejoindre les autres, Harry retourna à sa carte. Serpentard se tenait près de lui, examinant attentivement les différents points où se trouvaient les troupes de Voldemort.

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé » fit le garçon en se rasseyant. « Il y a une légère oscillation ici... » indiqua-t-il en montrant une partie de l'image qu'il avait examinée sous toutes les coutures. « Le reste est plutôt statique. »

« Merci » dit le Fondateur, plaçant de nouveaux points de repères sur l'image. « Je devrais être en mesure de nous débarrasser d'au moins deux géants et d'une grande partie de ce groupe » déclara-t-il en désignant un attroupement d'à peu près cinquante sorciers.

« Je vais te laisser faire alors, il faut que j'aille au niveau des portes. »

« Et tu t'en vas comme ça ? Sans même un baiser pour nous porter chance ? » lâcha Serpentard avec le plus grand sérieux.

Harry se figea sur place et observa l'homme dont les épaules s'étaient tendues, comme s'il attendait d'être frappé par la foudre ou par une malédiction. Il fallut à peine une seconde à Harry pour peser le pour et le contre avant de presser ses lèvres sur la joue douce du Fondateur. « Bonne chance, Salazar » souffla-t-il, puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle, les joues brûlantes.

Serpentard resta immobile un long moment, incrédule, avant de retrouver ses esprits et de se concentrer sur l'image en 3D de Harry. «Bien ,essayons de nous débarrasser d'au moins trois de ces géants... » dit-il à mi-voix, avant de fermer les yeux et de se focaliser mentalement sur ses boucliers.

Harry venait juste d'atteindre le pas de la porte en compagnie des professeurs et de ses amis lorsque les boucliers se fendirent, puis se brisèrent violemment. Ils retinrent tous leurs souffles. Le choc fut tel que plusieurs membres des forces adverses furent renversés sous le choc, certain furent tués sous le coup. Les trois géants, grièvement blessés, prirent la fuite sur la pelouse du parc.

Du haut des remparts et des fenêtres, élèves, et professeurs ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre poussèrent des hourras, enhardis par la fuite des trois grandes créatures.

« Tu as vu, il y en avait un à qui il manquait un nez. On va finir va croire que c'est contagieux chez les troupes de Tu-Sais-Qui » ricana Ron. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, lui donnant un coup de coude. « Aie ! C'est _eux_ que tu es censé frapper, pas _moi_! »

« Garde ce genre de blagues pour tes frères » conseilla Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Voilà les forces aériennes » avertit la voix rauque de Kingsley juste derrière Harry. Ils levèrent tous les yeux pour suivre des sorciers et des sorcières ennemis juchés sur des balais. Ils filèrent dans le ciel et passèrent en trombe devant le château. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment proches, des sortilèges fusèrent des fenêtres du château, les touchant de plein fouet. Certains réussirent à s'échapper et à riposter, renvoyant sort sur sort.

Puis, au sol, les forces ennemies se rassemblèrent et marchèrent dans leur direction. A la tête du groupe qui gardait les portes de l'école se tenait Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci clama haut et fort : « Pour notre avenir ! » avant de s'emparer de sa baguette, les yeux brûlant de détermination.

« POUR NOTRE AVENIR ! » rugirent les élèves à sa suite, se lançant dans le combat. Juste avant de les rejoindre, Harry prit sa baguette dans sa main gauche et tira son épée de l'autre. Serpentard lui avait appris quelques tours, lui permettant entre autre de créer un bouclier avec sa baguette tout en brandissant son épée avec la main droite. C'était assez ardu mais Harry arrivait à se débrouiller.

La bataille se transforma en véritable chaos dès que les deux camps se heurtèrent. Autour de Harry, les sorts pleuvaient de toutes parts et il avait beaucoup de mal à savoir qui était allié et qui était ennemi. Il espérait simplement que ses alliés se souviendraient de sa lame empoisonnée et resteraient ainsi hors de sa portée. A un moment donné, le garçon crut apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noirs suivi d'un éclat brillant et, l'espace d'une seconde, il espéra de tout cœur, que Serpentard allait bien avant de jeter un bouclier contre un sortilège pourpre et de trancher un bras sur sa droite.

Un peu plus tard, il crut voir un éclair de cheveux roux entre deux sorts qui volaient, mais quand il regarda à nouveau, il n'y avait plus rien. Harry aperçut également des cheveux bruns et emmêlés esquiver un sortilège mortel et il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour continuer à se battre, aller porter secours à Hermione pourrait plus la gêner qu'autre chose.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir abattu une dizaine d'adversaires qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy. L'autre garçon se figea, mais Harry réagit en un quart de tour et le désarma. Un ennemi voulut en profiter pour le tuer par derrière, et il se retrouva aussitôt empalé par la lame ensanglantée de Harry. Celui n'éprouva toutefois pas la moindre émotion, trop emporté par la violence du combat. A la place, il se tourna vers Drago, aussi pâle que la Mort, et prononça doucement ces mots : « Je ne veux pas te tuer, Malfoy. Si tu rentres à Poudlard, désarmé, ils veilleront à ce que tu sois en sécurité. »

Drago le dévisagea un long moment avant d'incliner la tête, et de rejoindre le château, sans même prendre la peine de récupérer sa baguette.

Harry retourna au combat, désarmant ou tailladant ses adversaires.

Et _enfin,_ Harry aperçut l'homme qu'il cherchait, même s'il n'avait plus rien d'un homme. Il passa au milieu de deux duellistes, tuant l'un d'eux au passage. Il entendit à peine les remerciements du duelliste survivant, une sorcière appartenant à l'Ordre du Phénix, les yeux rivés sur Voldemort.

« Harry Potter » salua froidement Voldemort et Harry rencontra ses yeux écarlates et malveillants. Autour d'eux, les cris et les hurlements des combattants semblèrent diminuer de volume comme si un épais nuage les avait brusquement séparé du reste du monde.

« Bonjour, Tom » répliqua Harry, arborant un rictus narquois quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa échapper un sifflement furieux. « Si vous n'aviez pas mis un tabou sur votre nom, jamais je n'aurais eu à trouver cette alternative, vous savez » enchaîna le garçon.

« Je vais te tuer Potter » asséna Voldemort, levant une baguette inconnue.

« Ça j'en doute » répondit Harry, esquivant trois maléfices de la Mort et jetant un bouclier contre un sortilège de couleur bleuté. Son épée réussit à dissiper un nouveau sort mortel, puis une lueur émeraude courut le long de la lame. D'un coup sec, Harry transperça le ventre de Voldemort, sans le moindre remord.

Durant d'infinies secondes, son ennemi juré le regarda, les yeux incrédules, jusqu'à ce que Harry retire son épée, chuchotant : « Au revoir, Tom. »

Et le corps sans vide de Lord Voldemort s'effondra sur le sol.

Harry se tenait là, près du corps de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, alors qu'autour de lui, la bataille faisait toujours rage. Personne n'avait encore remarqué que Voldemort était tombé.

Quelqu'un, apparemment trop loin pour voir le cadavre aux côtés de Harry, poussa tout à coup un hurlement. Les combattants levèrent alors les yeux, et Harry les imita.

Au-dessus du champs de bataille, quelqu'un avait jeté la Marque des Ténèbres. Et elle s'était étrangement illuminée dans le ciel, ses traits se tordant, se déformant, se déchirant sous leurs yeux.

A quelque pas sur sa gauche, une élève de Poufsouffle de sixième année, le visage marqué d'une cicatrice sanglante, se mit à crier tout en pointant le corps aux pieds de Harry : « Il est mort ! »

Un silence abasourdi s'ensuivit. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, la Marque des Ténèbres éclata, s'embrasant, dans la voûte du ciel comme si on l'avait percé simultanément de centaines de maléfices de la mort. Puis elle disparut, balayée par le vent. « Il est mort ! » clamèrent alors des voix. « Harry Potter l'a tué, c'est fini ! »

Et Harry regarda le corps sans vie et il _rit._

OoOoOoOo

Parvati Patil fut celle qui alla le trouver, les traits pâles et tirés, clopinant sur une béquille pour soutenir sa jambe cassée. « C'est Madame Pomfresh qui m'envoie » dit-elle comme Harry la soutenait.

« Tu devrais être au _lit_ » répondit Harry, marchant doucement au milieu des décombres du château en ruine.

« Je sais, mais il fallait que je te prévienne. »

« Que je sois prévenu ? » lâcha le garçon, en tournant vers elle un regard interrogateur. « Pour quelle raison ? »

« C'est Ginny... » fit Parvati d'une toute petite voix. Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Harry lui, sentit son monde s'écrouler.

« Ginny ? » répéta-t-il, la gorge sèche, le cœur battant comme s'il allait exploser hors de sa poitrine.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Harry » murmura Pavati, les yeux humides de larmes. « Tout de suite. »

Harry ne se fit pas le dire deux fois.

Quand il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, la première chose qu'il vit c'est tout un groupe de rouquin rassemblés autour d'un lit, lui tournant le dos. Les sanglots déchirants de Molly Weasley résonnaient dans la salle vide. Les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler violemment comme il fixait la scène sans oser bouger.

Fleur arriva derrière lui. Doucement, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le poussant à avancer. « Vas-y » lui dit-elle.

Harry avala sa salive, se déplaçant d'une démarche presque mécanique tel une vulgaire marionnette accrochée à un fil, puis il se retrouva face à la forme pâle et immobile de Ginny. Molly Weasley tenait la main de sa fille dans la sienne et pleurait comme si son monde venait brutalement de s'arrêter, comme si les aiguilles de son horloge tournaient sur elles-même, dans un tournoiement macabre et infini.

Pour Harry aussi, le temps s'était figé. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, à penser, ou même à respirer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était contempler le visage exsangue de Ginny.

La jeune fille était partie.

Partie pour toujours.

OoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla dans le silence apaisant de l'infirmerie. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant le plafond aux couleurs floutées jusqu'à ce qu'une main douce se penche et lui glisse ses lunettes. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour de bon cette fois-ci et tomba sur le visage de Salazar Serpentard qui lui souriait d'un air fatigué, son bras gauche était noué dans une écharpe et une cicatrice rouge vive lui barrait la joue. « Salazar ? » articula Harry, grimaçant tellement sa gorge était sèche.

« Tu as dormi durant trois jours » dit calmement l'homme en prenant un verre d'eau avec une paille sur la table de chevet et en le tenant devant les lèvres de Harry. «Personne ne s'est rendu compte à quel point tu étais épuisé et blessé jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses. »

Les souvenirs de Harry resurgirent alors dans sa mémoire : la mort de Voldemort, puis celle...de Ginny.

« Ginny » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Serpentard ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé » souffla-t-il. « Nous avons essayé. Nous avons _tellement_ essayé. » Et quand il croisa les yeux de Harry, celui-ci aperçut un éclair de douleur et de tristesse passer dans ses iris vert pâle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne peux pas en être absolument sûr » admit le Fondateur. « Je l'ai eue dans un coin de ma vision à un moment donné puis j'ai perdu sa trace et j'ai vu un sortilège voler dans sa direction. Quand je me suis retourné, elle était étendue sur le sol. Lorsque j'ai pu la rejoindre, Lupin était déjà auprès d'elle, en train de lui donner une potion. Alors j'ai décidé de m'occuper des autres assaillants pendant qu'ils battaient en retraite. Ce n'est que plus tard, après la disparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, que j'ai découvert qu'elle était morte peu après avoir reçu le sortilège. On lui a écrasé les poumons. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, chassant les larmes qui perlaient sur ses paupières. Il se souvint que l'un des guérisseurs de l'Ordre avait dit que les poumons écrasés étaient quelque chose qui nécessitait des traitements spéciaux et particulièrement complexes, trop pour de jeunes élèves ou des personnes sans expérience. Et qu'essayer de les soigner pouvait provoquer plus de mal que de bien. Sur un champs de bataille, avoir les poumons écrasés conduisait à une mort horrible et douloureuse.

Harry n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait serré les poings jusqu'à ce que Serpentard pose une main réconfortante sur ses doigts crispés.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » s'enquit le garçon, levant les yeux vers le bras en écharpe du sorcier plus âgé.

« J'ai reçu un sort qui a commencé à me ronger la peau. Heureusement j'ai pu m'occuper du lanceur juste à temps et le sortilège a été neutralisé. Auquel cas, j'aurais pu perdre définitivement mon bras. » Serpentard fixa un moment le garçon, rajoutant d'une voix douce : « Tu as fait du bon travail, même si ce n'est pas la fin que nous espérions. »

Harry inspira profondément, lâchant dans un soupir. « Voldemort est mort. Je suppose que c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, il est mort, c'est vrai » fit Serpentard. « mais nous avons payé un lourd tribut : sur les soixante-quatre élèves qui se sont battus, vingt-trois sont tombés au combat. Dix membres de l'Ordre sont morts, ainsi que Filius et Irma. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres, luttant contre les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de de Serpentard qui ne l'avaient pas lâché « Qui ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Serpentard le fixa un long moment, puis commença à réciter des noms.

Et Harry écouta chacun d'eux, dans une promesse silencieuse. Jamais il ne les oublierait.

OoOoOoOoO

Le mémorial était immense. Se tenant près de la tombe blanche de Dumbledore, ils lurent les noms des défunts- défenseur de Poudlard ou bien membre des troupes de Voldemort- et firent flotter sur le lac des petits bateaux en papier en guise de souvenir. Le dernier sur la liste, sur l'insistance de Harry, était Tom Jedusor, et Harry plaça lui-même sur l'eau le bateau pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Serpentard restant à ses côtés.

Une semaine après la cérémonie du souvenir, ils décidèrent de faire une fête pour célébrer une nouvelle ère de paix. Le premier jour de la fête, Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione alors qu'ils essayaient de participer aux festivités, mais le cœur n'y était pas, alors il décida de passer le reste de la semaine auprès des élèves qui avaient perdu des proches ou un ami, tentant de leur remonter le moral. Lorsque des parents vinrent les chercher, Harry passa plusieurs soirées avec Salazar autour d'une tasse de thé où l'homme aux cheveux sombres lui raconta sa jeunesse, le faisant rire avec quelques souvenirs coquasses des Fondateurs.

Le dernier jour de la fête, Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle pour trouver le nouveau ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, discutant avec Serpentard, dont la bouche était plissée en une ligne de mécontentement. Quand il avisa le garçon, Kingsley fit ses adieux au Fondateur et se dirigea vers Harry. « Harry » salua-t-il.

« Bonjour, Kingsley » répondit prudemment Harry. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas Scrimgeour, tu sais » fit remarquer Kingsley, et Harry s'aperçut que ses épaules s'étaient tendues.

« Désolé » dit-il avec un petit rire. « Je n'ai jamais été en très bons termes avec le Ministère, mais je vais essayer de régler ce problème. » Il lui offrit un sourire quelque peu vacillant.

« Nous essayons de recruter des Aurors » expliqua Kingsley. « et je sais que tu désirais en faire parti »

Harry le dévisagea un instant, son rêve à portée de mains. Mais il se souvint des enfants avec qui il avait passé la semaine, des enfants qui resteraient tout seul à Poudlard durant l'été, à moins qu'un parent éloigné ne vienne les réclamer. Il se souvint des yeux aveugles de Rogue, touché par un puissant maléfice, et du fait qu'ils se retrouvaient une fois de plus sans professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il se souvint des soirées passées avec Serpentard dans son bureau, des regards échangés et des sourires partagés. Il se souvint enfin combien la mort de Ginny lui avait paru moins douloureuse à chaque fois qu'il s'était réchauffé dans des iris vert pâle.

Et Harry secoua la tête. « Merci, mais non. »

Les sourcils de Kingsley se soulevèrent. « Je ne pourrais sans doute pas te promettre à nouveau cette offre, Harry. Ron a déjà accepté, vous pourriez être partenaires.»

« Je sais » répondit Harry. Son meilleur ami ne quitterait les Aurors pour rien au monde. « Mais ma place est ici. »

L'expression du nouveau ministre de la magie s'éclaircit comme une lueur compréhensive brillait dans ses yeux. « Je comprends. Tu sais où me trouver si jamais tu as besoin d'aide. » Il lui tendit la main.

« Oui, oui, je sais. » Harry serra la main de Kingley et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à un ministre. « Merci. »

« Assure-toi de nous envoyer quelques Aurors à ta place » plaisanta Kingsley et Harry se mit à rire.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » promit ce dernier. Kingley partit et Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit où Serpentard était assis, le soulagement clairement visible sur les traits de son visage.

« Tu n'as pas pris ce travail ? » s'étonna Serpentard alors que le garçon glissait sur une chaise voisine, aucun d'eux ne se souciant du fait qu'il était toujours, techniquement du moins, un élève.

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais davantage besoin d'un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'un Auror recouvert de médailles »

« Mais tu m'as dit que devenir un Auror était ton rêve » insista Serpentard. « Je peux trouver un autre professeur si tu préfères... »

« Salazar » coupa Harry en souriant. « Être un Auror est mon rêve, mais devenir professeur l'est aussi. Et Poudlard est ma _maison_. » Il posa sa main sur celle de Serpentard. « Veux-tu m'avoir à tes côtés ? »

« Oui. » souffla doucement Serpentard, se penchant en avant et pressant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Harry.

Quand le Fondateur recula, Harry posa une main derrière la nuque de l'homme aux cheveux sombres, déposa un baiser chaste et tendre sur ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser.

«Je suppose que nous n'avons plus besoin de trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? » les interrompit Minerva McGonagall en toussotant derrière eux.

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent rapidement, Harry, les joues d'un rouge vif, alors que Serpentard se raclait la gorge, le visage presque aussi écarlate. « En effet » dit-il pourtant d'une voix très calme.

« Très bien » déclara Minerva McGonagall qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'assit et s'empara d'un bol d'œufs brouillés qu'elle leur offrit. « Des œufs, messieurs?»

« Volontiers » accepta Harry en s'emparant du bol.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à échanger des clins d'œil et des sourires coquines sous l'œil amusé de Minerva McGonagall. Quand ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, Serpentard monta dans son bureau et Harry l'y accompagna, allant signer des papiers qui l'indiqueraient dorénavant comme le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Oui, se dit Harry alors que Salazar rangeait les papiers et vint le retrouver pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans la Grande Salle, rester à Poudlard était nettement plus agréable.

FIN


End file.
